The Dinosaur King
by tylerjeraldr
Summary: A Disney's Dinosaur/The Lion King crossover story. Join the young Iguanodon prince named Aladar with his friends as he tries to become king and protects the Nesting Valley from his father's evil advisor, Tarkus the Tyrannosaurus
1. The Cast

The 

Dinosaur King 

A Dinosaur / The Lion King

Walt Disney crossover

By: Tyler "The Dragon" Rodriguez

The Cast

Aladar / _Simba_

Neera / _Nala_

Zini / _Timon_

Emma / _Pumbaa_

(Emma is a female in Disney's Dinosaur, so Emma will be a boy in this one)

Tarkus / _Scar_

Valira, Kamizu, and Scat / _Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed_

Yar / _Rafiki_

Kron / _Mufasa_

Mileena / _Sarabi_

(Sarabi is Simba's mother)

Petrie / _Zazu_

(Petrie is a special character appearance from "The Land Before Time")

Special Characters

Baylene

(Friend of Zini and Emma)

Sarla

(Friend of Aladar's family)

Plio

(Servant of Aladar's family)

Locations

The Nesting Valley / _The Pridelands_

The Dinosaur Graveyard / _The Elephant Graveyard_

The Great Rock / _Pride Rock_

Hakuna Matata Jungle / _Same thing_

**! REMINDER !**

**I do not own the ''Disney Dinosaur'' characters, or the ''The Lion King'' story that is featured in this story. But I do own Tarkus, Mileena, the raptors: Valira, Kamizu, Ed, and Sarla because I made them up to fit the The Lion King characters. The companies that made the movies Dinosaur and The Lion King are theirs only.**


	2. Introduction

Introduction

Sixty-five million years ago, in a time where ancient lizards called Dinosaurs still roam, there was a great belief called the Circle of Life. It was said that all living creatures, from the smallest mammal to the largest reptile, were all connected in a delicate balance that exists altogether. When one single living creature dies, it becomes one of natures itself that herbivores feed upon, thus connected them all to the Circle of Life. In these ancient lands, there were thriving kingdoms, each one ruled by a single royal family. A long time ago, one valley became a new kingdom when a wandering herd stumbled upon it and all made it their new home. But it wasn't only their home, it was also their new nesting ground. For which, it was their only reason to make the place their home, to nest and breed newborns. The kingdom was known as the Nesting Valley ever since. One royal family has ruled the kingdom for many generations. A single herbivore family. A species known as Iguanodons. When a king passes away, an heir takes his place as a new king. Although carnivores lived in their kingdom, there was a law. No carnivore must ever harm any member of a king's family. For if any heir dies, there will be no more to rule, and balance of the kingdom will fall. The carnivores have respected the law and were willling to help the king and his family in any danger that appears. And in return, they are free to hunt the herbivores, connected them to the Circle of Life. For all kingdoms have these hunters that respects all things. The king of the Nesting Valley, an Iguanodon named Kron, has ruled it with his family for years to come. And there was one who wanted to be the next king. A Tyrannosaurus named Tarkus. The carnivore also wanted to take over when the king passes. Kron has agreed to this and will let Tarkus rule when he dies. But was unaware of what Tarkus's true intentions were. His darkest disire. When Tarkus was the next in line for the throne, all changed when a new day arises. For the new heir is born...


	3. Chapter 1: The Circle of Life

Chapter: 1

The Circle of Life

A sunrise began to rise over a mountain range that surrounds the entire valley. Then out of nowhere, a roar of the king fills the sky with its sound, thus calling all of the dinosaurs and mammals to the Great Rock, where the king and his family resides. Then we hear a male singer and background singer sing...

Male singer: **Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

Background singer: **Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

A Styracosaurus raises its head to the calling of the king. A trio of Parasaurolophus picked their heads up. A group of small carnivorus dinosaurs called Compsognathus runs up a hill and looks over the horizon. A lone raptor called a Utahraptor walks on top of the hill and also looks over the horizon_._

Male singer: **Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

Background singer: **Sithi uhhmm ingonyama** **Ingonyama**

Avarian birds and pterosaurs began to fly in the air and we seem them flying over a waterfall as they fly to the Great Rock. We see a herd of sauropods mixed of Brachiosaurus and Camasaurus moving to the Great Rock as the rising sunlight lightens the mountain range.

Male singer: **Siyo Nqoba **

Background singer: ** Ingonyama**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

Then we see two lone Camarasaurus, a mother and child walking over a hill and both looks over the horizon to see a large group of dinosaurs moving towards the Great Rock and the mother and child rushes over to join them. Then a female singer begins to sing...

Female singer: **From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And, ****blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to see than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

A group of lemurs were swinging through the trees also heading towards the Great Rock. One stops to look at a moving herd of Gallimimus. A small trio of Compsognathus were standing around right in a path of a sauropod. The trio of Compsognathus quickly moved out of the way before the sauropod's foot stomps on them. Then a herd of Maiasauras were seen galloping through a river. Some birds were seen perched on the horns of a Triceratops.

Female singer: **There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round **

Then we see a massive rock structure called the Great Rock as dinosaurs of herbivores and carnivores from the entire valley moving towards it. A small pterodactyl named Petrie, the king's advisor, was flying overhead towards the Great Rock where we see the king, the Iguanodon named Kron, standing on a rock ledge looking over the valley.

Female singer: **It's the Circle of Life**

**And it moves us all**

When Petrie flies and lands in front of Kron, he bows to him; Kron smiles and nods at him.

Female singer: **Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

Then we see Yar, a shaman lemur who passes between ranks of dinosaurs, as they bow to him; he then climbs Great Rock to where Kron is standing.

Female singer: **Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

Yar and Kron both then embraced each other and hugged deeply.

Female singer: **In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

Kron then leads Yar to the queen, Mileena, who is lying on the ground holding their newborn son, named Aladar. Kron and Mileena rubbed each other heads lovingly as Yar approaches the newborn Iguanodon takes a fruit that is tied to his walking stick and cracks it open, then he takes the juice and puts it on Aladar's head. Next he puts sand on the newborn's head forming the juice and sand on Aladar's brow, drawing it into a ceremonial crown. Aladar sneezed from the sand being placed on him, causing Kron and Mileena to smile. Then Yar picks Aladar up and carries him to the point of Great Rock with Kron and Mileena following him. Then the lemur lifts Aladar up in the air for the crowd to view the king's firstborn son.

Female singer: **It's The Circle of Life**

The dinosaurs began to roar at the first sight of Aladar. The theropods, Carnotaurs, Albertosaurus, T-rexes, and all of the carnivores raised their heads in the air and roared with their teeth showing and gleaming in the sunlight. The ceratopsians and hadrosaurs were stomping on the ground. All of the sauropods were deeply roaring in the air. And all of the lemurs were chattering and screeching and jumping about.

Female singer: ** And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

Then the clouds part and a sunbeam shines on Yar and Aladar highlighting them on Great Rock.

Female singer: **Till we find our place**

Then all of the dinosaurs, herbivores and carnivores, and mammals alike, began to bow the new heir to the throne, one by one.

Female singer: **On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

An hour later, a small mole was scurrying out of a hole in a cave's rock wall and moves around the floor, sniffing the air. As it moves into the light, it sniffs the air again once more. Then all the sudden, it became frightened and tries to scurry away from something, but a large foot then steps on its tail, preventing it from escaping. The carnivore that stepped on it was Tarkus. Although Petrie was Kron's advisor, Tarkus was the king's second advisor. And Tarkus was promised the throne when the king dies, but that changed when the king's new son, Aladar, was born. Tarkus then became upset when Aladar was born. Now Tarkus has to wait for Aladar to pass on when he becomes king. Keeping his foot down on the mole's tail, the Tyrannosaurus looks down at it. "Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King" said Tarkus as the mole struggles to be free its tail from Tarkus's foot. He exhales lightly and said "And you... shall never see the light of another day". And with a closed-mouth laughter, he lowers his head to the mole and opens his mouth to bite down on it. "Adieu..." said Tarkus with a quiet laugh and prepares to eat the mole. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" said a voice interrupting him. Tarkus turns his head to see Petrie standing there near him. Tarkus sighs lightly, with the mole still under his foot, and said "What do you want?".

"I'm here to announce that King Kron is on his way. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning" said Petrie. Then the mole finally gets its tail free and ran away from the black T-rex. "Oh, now look, Petrie, you've made me lose my lunch" said Tarkus watching the mole scurrying off.

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a Styracosaurus with a hernia" said Petrie.

"Oooh... I quiver with FEAR" said Tarkus and on the word ''FEAR'', Tarkus crouches down and bares his sharp teeth at Petrie. Then Petrie became very scared of the way Tarkus looks at him. "Now Tarkus, don't look at me that way...HELP!" said Petrie with a concerned and scared look and began to fly away from Tarkus, but Tarkus caught him with his mouth, trapping Petrie inside. "Tarkus!" said a voice behind him. Tarkus looks behind him and sees a purple Iguanodon, Kron, standing at a ledge above him. The King seems be to be quite angry with Tarkus. "Mm-hmm?" asked Tarkus with his mouth full.

"Drop him" ordered Kron. Petrie's beak was now sticking out of Tarkus's mouth and said "Impeccable timing, your majesty". Tarkus spits the pterodactyl out of his mouth and Petrie was covered in Tarkus's saliva. "Eyyccch!" said Petrie being completely slimed.

"Why! If it isn't my King Kron descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" said Tarkus being sarcastically overjoyed as Kron approaches.

"Mileena and I didn't see you at the presentation of Aladar" said Kron.

"That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful. Must have slipped my mind" said Tarkus faking astonishment.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's most trusted advisor, you should have been first in line!" said Petrie. Tarkus clicks his teeth at Petrie, who has flown near his face. Petrie takes cover behind Kron's foreleg in fear. Then Tarkus bends down to speak to him. "Well, I was first in line... until the little lizard was born" said Tarkus.

"That "little lizard" happens to be my son... and your future king" said Kron lowering his head and meeting Tarkus eye to eye.

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy" said Tarkus as he turns and starts to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Tarkus" said Kron warning him. The black Tyrannosaurus looks back and Tarkus said " Oh, no, Kron. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me". Kron roars and literally jumps in front of Tarkus who continues to walk away, clenching his teeth for the first time at his advisor. "Is that a challenge?!" asked Kron.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you" said Tarkus.

"Pity! Why not?" asked Petrie rolling his eyes.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the king's share. But, when it comes to brute strength..." said Tarkus looking at Petrie. Then he looks at Kron and said "...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool". Then he walks away. Petrie deeply sighs and said "There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually". Then he perches on Kron's back and said "And they always manage to ruin special occasions".

"What am I going to do with him?" asked Kron.

"He'd make a very handsome coat" said Petrie.

"Petrie!" said Kron chiding.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him" said Petrie. Then both began to chuckle as they leave the cave of the Great Rock together.

Hours later, somewhere in the wide fields of the valley, a large single hollowed tree was home to Yar, the shaman lemur himself. Inside his hollowed-out home, there was hand paintings everywhere along the walls. Yar is now busy completing a painting of an Iguanodon hatchling of Aladar. Yar was muttering to himself at which the word Aladar is used. "Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh..." mutters Yar to himself. Then he finally finishes painting a ceremonial crown on the painting of Aladar. "Aladar" muttered Yar.


	4. Chapter 2: Aladar

Chapter: 2

Aladar

Several years have passed since the hatching of the king's new heir, Aladar. At a crack of dawn during one morning at Great Rock, it was still peaceful and quiet. Then a young hatchling was seen coming out of Great Rock and and is standing at the point of Great Rock. The young greenish-blue Iguanodon looks across the horizon, seeing the beauty of the valley as thr rising sun begins to illuminate the kingdom. Aladar smiles with impress. Then he forgotten about the promise his father made to him. Aladar was very excited about today. Aladar ran back to the cave of Great Rock to wake up his father. "Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!" said Aladar as he jumps over some Iguanodon family members, thus accidentally jumped on a few. "Oomph!" said one of the Iguanodons that Aladar accidentally jumped on. "Sorry!" said Aladar. Then he reached his mother and father and Aladar begins to nudge his father to wake him. " Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad" said Aladar saying the word ''Dad'' endlessly to wake him. Kron didn't speak, but his mother, Mileena, did speak as she began to stir. But she didn't open her eyes though. "Your son... is awake..." said Mileena to Kron sleepily, who is getting tired of hearing Aladar's endless noise of ''Dad''s. Then Kron did finally speak. "Before sunrise, he's YOUR son" said Kron to Mileena sleepily, but he didn't open his eyes either. "Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" said Aladar still trying to get his father to get up. Then he ran behind him and bites onto his father's tail and tugs on it. "Daa- Whoa!" said Aladar but suddenly losts his grip on his tail and fell backwards onto his back. Then he ran back in front and butts Kron to the head. Kron finally opens his eyes a little and sleepily eyes his son. "You promised!" said Aladar. Kron then begins to see that his son is impatient with waiting. Kron knew that Aladar would go on with this for a while. Seeing his son's impatience, he said "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up". "Yeah!" cheered Aladar. Kron begins to yawn a roar-like yawn and slowly gets up. Mileena begins to wake up him. Both parents began to follow Aladar up to the top of Great Rock. Then Aladar ran back to his mother and rubs against her. Mileena nudges Aladar ahead and stays behind, showing her loving expression, as Aladar and Kron moves up to the top of Great Rock. The sunrise begins to illuminate the top of Great Rock impressively as it rose higher. As Kron and Aladar reached the top, they can see the entire valley all being illuminated by the rising sun, making it beautiful. There was a moment of quiet between them, until Kron finally spoke. " Look, Aladar. Everything that the light touches is our kingdom" said Kron.

"Wow" said Aladar in awe.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Aladar, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king" said Kron looking down at his son.

"And this will all be mine?" asked Aladar.

"Everything" said Kron.

"Everything the light touches" said Aladar to himself and looks all around. Then he became curious about the mountain range that surrounds the Nesting Valley. Of what's beyond the mountains. "What about the other side of the mountains?" asked Aladar to his father.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Aladar" said Kron.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants" said Aladar looking up at him.

"Oh, there's more to being king than...getting your way all the time" said Kron and starts back down the rock.

"There's more?" asked Aladar in awe.

"Aladar" chuckled Kron with a smile.

Two hours later, King Kron and his son Aladar were walking through the fields on a glorious day. The gusts of wind were blowing throughout the field, making the grass move into a wave-like pattern. The wind feels good to Kron and Aladar's scales. The crisp and cool brushing of the wind. Kron was busy talking to his son about their kingdom when a family of Carnotaurus, a mother and two hatchlings, appears and approaches the king and his son. Aladar began to feel scared at the first sight of them. Aladar knows he's an Iguanodon, a herbivore, and carnivores feasts on herbivores. And Carnotaurus are carnivores. Aladar quickly went behind his father as the Carnotaur family approaches. "Ah, Serine" greeted Kron.

"My King, it's a pleasure to see you here today" said Serine and the female Carnotaur and her family bows to him.

"How are you?" asked Kron.

"A little tired, but okay" said Serine. Then she notices Aladar hiding behind his father. "And you brought your son? Children, say ''hi'' to Aladar" said Serine.

"Hi!" said the two Carnotaur hatchlings. Aladar didn't respond, but hid behind his father. Kron chuckles and said "Come on now, son, don't be afraid. It's alright". Slowly at a time, Aladar moves out from behind his father and approaches the female adult Carnotaur. "Aw, look at you. You have grown so much" said Serine with a smile. But Aladar was still scared at the carnivore. "Aw, you're scared of me? Nonsense. You don't need to be. I would never harm a member of the king's family" said Serine. Then Aladar became curious after what the carnivore said. "But...why?" asked Aladar.

"Because we carnivores are not allowed to harm or hunt any member of the king's family. There's a law for that" said Serine.

"Carnivores have laws?" asked Aladar.

"Here's the thing: Carnivores are never allowed to hunt and feast on the King and his family" said Serine.

"And in return, they are free to hunt any herbivores in the kingdom" said Kron.

"Besides, we need a ruler to handle the populations, so that's why we carnivores have to protect the King and his family. Including you, Aladar" said Serine.

"So there's no need to be afraid, Aladar" said Kron. Then Aladar begins to feel relieved after hearing everything. "Boy, I'm sure glad I don't have to be eaten" said Aladar. Serine and Kron laughed at Aladar's comment. Then Serine looks and Kron. "Excuse me, your majesty, but have you seen any herbivores around? We can't seem to find any to hunt" asked Serine.

"There's a herd of Edmontosaurus near here. They should still be there" said Kron.

"Thank you, my king. Good day to you and your son" said Serine and her and her children walks off. Then Kron and his son continued walking as Kron begins to finish explaining to his son about the Circle of Life. "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the towering Brachiosaurus" said Kron.

"But, Dad, don't carnivores eat the herbivores?" asked Aladar.

"Yes, Aladar, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the herbivores eat the grass. And when carnivores die, they become the grass as well, which herbivores feast upon. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life" said Kron. Then Petrie appears and lands lightly on a rock nearby. "Good morning, sire!" greeted Petrie.

"Good morning, Petrie" said Kron.

"Checking in... with the morning report" said Petrie.

"Fire away" said Kron.

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the Ceratosaurus are in a bit of a spot..." said Petrie. Apparently, Kron didn't usually care about Petrie's report. All he talks about is the usual behavior of the local dinosaurs. Nothing was ever serious about his reports. "Oh, really?" said Kron being distracted by what Aladar is doing. Uninterested in Petrie's reports, Aladar notices a Compsognathus and leaps at it to tackle it. But Aladar misses it and the Compsognathus hops away. "And the lemurs are going ape over this. Of course, the Camarasaurus are acting like they're above it all..." said Petrie continuing his report while not noticing Kron's lack of enthusiasm. "What are you doing, son?" asked Kron to Aladar.

"Tackling" said Aladar with a disappointed look after he failed to tackle a Compsognathus.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done. By doing it in stealth mode" said Kron with a smirky grin.

"...The tick birds are pecking on the Pachyrhinosaurus. I told the Pachyrhinosaurus to forget it, but they can't..." said Petrie.

"Petrie, would you turn around?" asked Kron.

"Yes, sire" said Petrie and turns around, with his back turned to Kron and Aladar, and immediately continues his report saying "The Ceratosaurus are hard up, but I always say ...".

"Stay low to the ground" whispered Kron to Aladar and Aladar crouches deep into the grass.

"Ceratosaurus never prosper..." said Petrie unaware what Kron and Aladar are doing.

"Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah..." whispered Aladar to himself as he crouches lower.

"What is going on?" asked Petrie realizing that something is amiss while his back is still turned to them.

"A tackling lesson" said Kron to Petrie.

"Oh very good. Tackling" said Petrie. Then he suddenly realizes what tackling is and who is going to be tackled. Petrie himself. "Tackling!?". He quickly turned to them and said "Oh no, sire, you can't be serious...". But Kron motions him to turn back around with a smirk on his face. "Oh... this is so humiliating" said Petrie turning back around feeling uneasy.

"Try not to make a sound" whispered Kron to Aladar.

"What are you telling him, Kron?" asked Petrie and looks back uneasily. But when he did, he saw that Kron and Aladar have suddenly seem to have disappeared. As if they vanished in thin air. Petrie uneasily looks around, and they were nowhere in sight. "Kron? Aladar?" said Petrie. Then he was suddenly tackled by Aladar who leaped at him from out of nowhere. Petrie was tackled straight to the ground. Kron was now laughing hard. "Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha..." laughed Kron. Aladar gets up and Petrie was completely stunned on the ground after being tackled. Then a female Albertosaurus named Sarla appears and walks up to Petrie. Sarla was a friend to Kron and his family. Kron first knew Sarla when they were hatchlings and they became good friends. Sarla was supposed to be his advisor when Kron became King, but Tarkus took the position instead. But Sarla has protected the King and his family over the years since. And Sarla was very useful in giving news that were on dangerous situations. "Petrie!" said Sarla.

"Yes, Sarla?" asked Petrie being exasperated.

"Sir. News from the Southern end of the Valley" said Sarla.

"Now, this time-" said Kron to Aladar.

"Sire! Velociraptors! In the Nesting Valley!" said Petrie interrupting and with urgency.

"They're at the Maiasaura nesting grounds!" said Sarla.

"Petrie, take Aladar home. Sarla, come with me" said Kron being serious now.

"Oh, Dad, can't I come?" asked Aladar.

"No, son" said Kron curtly.

"But, dad-" said Aladar.

"Listen to your father, Aladar" said Sarla. Then Kron gallops off with Sarla running after him. Leaving Aladar and Petrie alone. The young Iguanodon sadly sighs and said "I never get to go anywhere".

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king. Then you can chase those slobbering smelly stupid poachers from dawn until dusk" said Petrie.

An hour later, Tarkus was pacing back and forth on an overhanging rock ledge back at Great Rock minding his own business. While pacing, he kicks a bone off the ledge and the bone falls straight down. Then Aladar appears and runs up to Tarkus being very excited. "Hey Uncle Tarkus! Guess what!" said Aladar. The reason he calls Tarkus his uncle because Tarkus was like a brother to Kron since they were kids, in which Kron never had his own brother. Which makes Tarkus as Aladar's uncle. "I despise guessing games" said Tarkus paying no attention to Aladar. Ever since Aladar was born, Tarkus never cared about him. Just because Aladar was now next in line for the throne instead of Tarkus. He doesn't want to call Aladar as his ''nephew''. "I'm going to be king of Great Rock" said Aladar.

"Oh, goody" said Tarkus sarcastically.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom" said Aladar looking out over the edge of the rock. Tarkus only rolls his eyes. "And I'm going to rule it all. Heh, heh" said Aladar greedily.

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know" said Tarkus and flops down on his belly.

"Hey, Uncle Tarkus? When I'm king, what will that make you?" asked Aladar.

"A lemur's uncle" said Tarkus.

"Heh heh. You're so weird" said Aladar.

"You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" asked Tarkus.

"Everything" said Aladar.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that mountain range at the northern border...? asked Tarkus.

"Well, no... he said I can't go there" said Aladar with a disappointed look.

"And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest dinosaurs go there" said Tarkus.

"Well, I'm brave! What's out th-" asked Aladar.

"No, I'm sorry, Aladar, I just can't tell you" said Tarkus interrupting him.

"Why not?" asked Aladar.

"Aladar, Aladar, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew" said Tarkus getting up and nudges Aladar lovingly. But Tarkus pretends to be lovingly. Aladar snorts sarcastically and said "Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew".

"All the more reason for me to be protective... A dinosaur graveyard is no place for a young prince...Oops!" said Tarkus then faking the surprisement.

"A dinosaur what? Whoa" said Aladar now being enthusiastic.

"Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being SO clever and all..." said Tarkus faking dismay. Then he uses his tail to pull Aladar near him and said "Oh, just do me one favor- promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place".

"No problem" said Aladar thinking.

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret" said Tarkus. Aladar then runs off. And Tarkus begins to walk away with an evil smile. His dark plan is now in motion. Everything will now go according to plan.


	5. Chapter 3: I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Chapter: 3

I Just Can't Wait To Be A King

Aladar was now running down the slope of the bottom part of Great Rock looking for his best friend, Neera. She and Aladar have known each other since they were still newborns and they have played with each other since they started growing. Neera was the only friend outside of the royal family. Besides Sarla, a friend to the family. He went into one spot and there was a lot of Iguanodons there, mostly his family members. Some of his family members, including his mother, have made friends with a few. His mother's friend was Trinithu, a female Iguanodon, who was actually a mother to Neera. He finally sees his friend with her mother and his mother at a small waterhole. His mother was busy talking to Neera's mother while Neera was given a bath from a female lemur named Plio. Plio was a servant to Aladar's mother and she was very helpful over the years since Aladar's father was king. "Hey, Neera!" said Aladar.

"Hi, Aladar!" said Neera as she was given a bath from Plio.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place" said Aladar.

"Aladar! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath" said Neera as Plio washes her down. Then Plio was finished all the sudden and walks up to Aladar and said "And it's time for yours" said Plio. Aladar suddenly tries to get away, but Plio grabs him by his tail and pulls him back. Aladar may be a hatchling, but Plio was a strong lemur. Plio pulls Aladar right into the water and held him there. Then she proceeds to put water on him and wash him down, washing the dirt and mud of him. Aladar already doesn't like being washed. "Mom! ...Mom. Plio's messing up my scales" complained Aladar. Plio, Aladar's mom, and Neera's mom both laughed at Aladar's comment. Plio then finishes washing Aladar and Aladar shook all the water off him. "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" asked Aladar.

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb" said Neera.

"No. It's really cool" said Aladar.

"So where is this "really cool" place?" asked Mileena. Then Aladar began to think of something to tell his mother. Aladar doesn't want to blurt out that they're going to a dinosaur graveyard without getting himself in trouble. So he lied to her. "Uh... around the water hole" said Aladar.

"The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?" asked Neera.

"I'll SHOW you when we GET there" whispered Aladar to Neera. Neera then understands what he's saying. "Oh" whispered Neera to Aladar. Then she turned to her mother and asked "Uh... Mom, can I go with Aladar?".

"Hmm... What do you think, Mileena?" asked Trinithu to Mileena.

"Well..." said Mileena thinking about it.

"Pleeeaaase?" said Aladar and Neera through broad, forced grins and giving her "Bambi" eyes.

"It's all right with me..." said Mileena. Then Aladar and Neera were now completely overjoyed as they jumped up and down in celebration. "All right!" cheered Neera.

"Yeah!" cheered Aladar. But Mileena wasn't through talking yet. "...as long as Petrie goes with you" said Mileena. As soon as they heard it, Aladar and Neera suddenly stopped dead in their celebration. "No. Not Petrie" complained Aladar.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave" said Petrie as he and the young Iguanodons make their way to the waterhole. Aladar and Neera weren't too happy with Petrie going with them. With the pterosaur in the way, Aladar can't take Neera to see the dinosaur graveyard. Yet, Neera was curious about what Aladar wants to show her. So Neera spoke to Aladar quietly so that Petrie doesn't hear them. "So where we really going?" whispered Neera to Aladar.

"A dinosaur graveyard" whispered Aladar.

"Wow!" said Neera.

"Shhh! Petrie" said Aladar reminding her that Petrie could hear her.

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch the bat?" whispered Neera. Aladar already thought of a way to get rid of Petrie. "Oh, I know how we can-" whispered Aladar. But he was interrupted when Petrie came flying right to them. "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the valley. Your parents will be thrilled..." said Petrie flying down to them. Aladar and Neera both rolled their eyes as they looked at each other. Why does Petrie have to comment on their friendship? "...what with your being betrothed and all" said Petrie as lands continuing talking. Aladar and Neera then became puzzled by what Petrie said about being ''betrothed''. What is Petrie talking about here? "Be-what?" asked Aladar.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced" said Petrie. Aladar and Neera both looked at each other again. They are still puzzled. "Meaning...?" asked Neera looking back at Petrie.

"One day, you two are going to be married!" said Petrie.

"Yuck!" said Aladar with a digusted look.

"Ewww!" said Neera also with a disgusted look. Aladar and Neera definitely don't like the idea at all. Why would they be married? They are only friends to each other. "I can't marry her. She's my friend" said Aladar.

"Yeah. It'd be too weird" said Neera agreeing with him.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two lovebirds have no choice. It's a tradition..." said Petrie. Then Aladar mimics Petrie's last words when Petrie said "...going back generations".

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go" said Aladar smiling.

"Not so long as I'm around" said Petrie.

"Well, in that case, you're fired" said Aladar.

"Hmmm... nice try, but only the king can do that" said Petrie as he pokes Aladar's snout.

"Well, he's the future king" said Neera.

"Yeah, So you have to do what I tell you" smirked Aladar thumping Petrie's chest.

"Not yet, I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed" said Petrie as Aladar and Neera walked away.

"Hmph. Not the way I see it" said Aladar as he looked back with a smile. Then he jumps to Petrie and began singing...

Aladar: **I'm gonna be a mighty king**

**So enemies beware!**

Petrie: **Well, I've never seen a king of dinos**

**Who's quite so young and fair**

Aladar: **I'm gonna be the main event** **Like no king was before**

**I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my ROAR!**

On "ROAR" he shouts at Petrie, startling him backwards into a puddle; then Petrie dries himself off on what was appears to be a towel.

Petrie: **Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

Then it turns out the ''towel'' was actually a tail from a Camarasaurus and the sauropod whacks Petrie away using his tail as a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water. The Iguanodon hatchlings follow immediately.

Aladar: **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

Petrie {Speaking} You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...

For this verse Petrie is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Aladar and Neera are on each side of Petrie. As he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.

Aladar: **No one saying do this**

Petrie {Speaking} Now when I said that, I-

Neera: **No one saying be there**

Petrie {Speaking} What I meant was...

Aladar: **No one saying stop that**

Petrie {Speaking} Look, what you don't realize...

Aladar and Neera: **No one saying see here**

Petrie {Speaking} Now see here!

Aladar: **Free to run around all day**

Aladar and Neera are now riding on ostrich-dinosaurs called Gallimimus.

Petrie {Speaking} Well, that's definitely out...

Aladar: **Free to do it all my way!**

Petrie flies ahead of the hatchlings, looking back to speak to them and not paying attention what's ahead of him.

Petrie: **I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart to heart**

Petrie then flies right into a rear-end of a Triceratops.

Aladar: **Kings don't need advice**

**From little pterosaurs for a start**

Petrie then lights himself upon a branch.

Petrie: **If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out!**

**Out of service, out of Cretaceous**

**I wouldn't hang about**... AAGH!

Then it reveals that Petrie has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Petrie yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying back.

Petrie: **This child is getting wildly out of wing**

Aladar: **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

The hatchlings trot up a corridor of Allosaurus standing at attention. When Petrie follows, they all turn and raise their tails. And Petrie covers himself with a wing. Neera and Aladar dance about under a moving herd of Brachiosaurus as Petrie flies overhead, looking for them. As Petrie went under to look for them, Aladar ends up standing on a Brachiosaur's head.

Aladar: **Everybody look left**

Petrie squawks as the herd tramples him moving to the left.

Aladar: **Everybody look right**

The herd tramples Petrie once again while moving to the right. Then Aladar hops up a ladder of Camarasaurus heads.

Aladar: **Everywhere you look I'm**

Aladar then slides down a sauropod's neck into theatrical pose.

Aladar: **Standing in the spotlight!**

Petrie {Speaking, but in strict time} Not yet!

Chorus: **Let every creature go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

**It's gonna be King Aladar's finest fling**

The Chorus of Styracosaurus, Dimetrodons, Ceratosaurus, Apatosaurus, etc. forms a pyramid with the Iguanodon hatchlings on top.

Aladar & Chorus: **Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!**

Then the entire pyramid of dinosaurs, herbivores and carnivores alike, began to topple and all the creatures fell. One of the Styracosaurus fell on top of Petrie, leaving the ceratopsian sitting on him. "I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Aladar? Neera?" said Petrie whose voice is muffled with the dinosaur sitting on him.


	6. Chapter 4: The Dinosaur Graveyard

Chapter: 4

The Dinosaur Graveyard

"All right, it worked!" said Aladar as they make their way away from Petrie.

"We lost 'im" said Neera.

"I... am a genius" said Aladar arrogantly.

"Hey, Genius, it was my idea" said Neera.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off" said Aladar.

"With me!" said Neera.

"Oh yeah?" said Aladar with a smile, then he let out a playful roar and leaped at Neera and they both tussled around on the ground. Then it ended quickly when Neera ends up on top of Aladar and pins him down with her front feet, producing a resounding thump. "Ha. Pinned ya" said Neera.

"Hey, lemme up" said Aladar being annoyed. Neera gets off him and turns away smiling. Aladar looks at her and jumps at her again. They began to tussle again, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump. "Pinned ya again!" said Neera. Then a nearby geyser let out a loud tower of steam, catching their attention. Aladar and Neera looked at their surroundings and noticed something different. They don't recongize the area they're in. Instead of seeing bright green grass and fully lush trees, both only saw craggy dead trees and pale grey soil. And yet, they see a bunch of dinosaur skeletons all around them. "This is it. We made it" said Aladar. Then they looked over the edge they're on and they can see the entire landscape littered with more and more dinosaur bones, some massive. "Whoa!" said Aladar and Neera in awe. But Aladar then thought of something. "Wait a minute, we can't be over the mountains" said Aladar.

"Then we must be in the mountains" said Neera.

"Yeah, you're right" said Aladar.

"It's really creepy" said Neera.

"Yeah... Isn't it great?" asked Aladar.

"We could get in big trouble" said Neera relishing her naughtiness.

"I know, huh?" said Aladar enjoying it also. As they headed deep into the dinosaur graveyard, the place becomes more grim and craggy as they moved on. A lot of stories were told about the dinosaur graveyard. All were told by Yar. Yar said that a great herd once tried to travel through the mountains, but an earthquake struck and all the dinosaurs fell into the abyss and died. Some other dinosaurs got lost in the mountains and got trapped in the land of bones. It has been named the Dinosaur Graveyard ever since. Yar said the graveyard was only a story, but Aladar now knew the place exists. Then he and Neera came across a massive skull of a carnivore called Tarbosaurus. Its mouth was so big it, it makes the small prey look like appetizers for it. " I wonder if its brains are still in there" said Neera looking at the skull.

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out" said Aladar walking up to it. But he was suddenly stopped in his tracks when Petrie suddenly appears flying in front of him. "Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here" said Petrie.

"Aw, man" said Aladar.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Nesting Valley" said Petrie.

"Huh. Look. Batty Wing is scared. Heh" said Aladar mocking him.

"That's Mr. Batty Wing to you, scaley" said Petrie poking Aladar on the snout. Then Aladar walks away as Petrie said "And right now we are all in very real danger". Aladar began to move nearer to the entrance if the Tarbosaurus skull. "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" said Aladar. Then following Aladar's confident laughter, unknown laughter was heard from inside the skull. Scaring Aladar, he ran back and hid behind Neera and Petrie. Then medium-sized, yet small carnivores began to appear out from the mouth of the skull. They were tan creatures with blue tiger-like stripes running down their necks to the tip of their tails. They have what was appears to be a hook claw on their feet. But the trio knew that these creatures were Velociraptors, the pack hunters. These were actually savages, unwilling to obey the King's laws. Due to their savagery, they were banished to the outskirts of the Nesting Valley. Then a female walks up to the hatchlings and Petrie, who appears to be the leader. "Well, well, well, Kamizu. What have we got here?" said the female leader.

"Hmm. I don't know, Valira. Uh... what do you think, Scat?" said Kamizu. Scat only responded with crazy laughter. Apparently, Scat appears to be a mentally retarded Velociraptor. Soon all three began to circle the hatchlings and Petrie. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" said Kamizu.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..." said Petrie feeling nervous about the raptors. Then the trio tried to leave but Valira stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. You're Kron's little stooge" said Valira who seems to recognize Petrie.

"I, madam, am the king's majordomo" said Petrie correcting her.

"And that would make you...?" asked Valira looking at Aladar.

"The future king" said Aladar.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" asked Valira.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me" said Aladar.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land" said Petrie correcting him.

"But Petrie, you told me they're nothing but slobbering smelly stupid poachers" said Aladar.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." said Petrie aside, surreptitiously, to Aladar.

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!''" said Kamizu to Petrie.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" said Petrie being harried, and starts to try to hasten the hatchlings away. But the raptors stops them once again. "What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner" said Valira.

"Yeah, ya'll can make great ''appetizers''!" said Kamizu and laughs.

"Yeah, or make great ''finger bites''!" said Valira and laughs along with him. While under peals of uncontrollable laughter, Scat jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering. Kamizu then notices his behavior. "What? Scat? What is it?" asked Kamizu. Then Kamizu looks where Scat is pointing at. "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" asked Kamizu.

"No. Why?" asked Valira.

"'Cause there it goes!" said Kamizu. Valira then sees the Iguanodon hatchlings and Petrie getting away. As they ran through the hills of bones, Petrie was suddenly snatched by one of the raptors while in mid-flight. Then Aladar and Neera stopped for the moment and looked around. "Did we lose 'em?" said Nala.

"I think so" said Aladar. Then he notices something wrong. "Where's Petrie?" said Aladar. The Velociraptors were in their den with Kamizu holding Petrie near a steam vent. "The little majordomo pterosaur hippity-hopped all the way to the pterosaur-boiler" said Kamizu as he ''walks'' Petrie to the steam vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.

"Oh no. Not the pterosaur-boiler" said Petrie. Then the vent erupted, shooting Petrie up in a puff of steam with him screaming. All the raptors then began to laugh hysterically. "Hey!" yelled a voice. They all looked up and see Aladar and Neera looking down at them. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" said Aladar.

"Like...you?" said Valira with a grin.

"Oops" said Aladar realizing his mistake.

"Get them!" yelled Kamizu. Then the hatchlings started running with the raptors chasing them. Then the raptors dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent. "Boo!" yelled Valira, Kamizu, and Scat and laughed. It terrified Aladar and Neera and both ran in a different direction. The raptors chased the hatchlings up and down over a skull and the hatchlings then find themselves sliding down on a sauropod spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones. "Aladar!" screamed Neera. Aladar looks back and sees Neera screaming and is horrified as she slips back down the pile to the approaching raptors. As Valira reaches for Neera, Aladar braverly runs back and uses his thumbspike to slash Valira across the cheek, drawing blood. ("REMINDER!: Iguanodons have thumbspikes on their front feet and they use it as weapons against predators, and the thumbspikes were similar as combat knives). Valira then became enraged after Aladar slashed at her. The kids continued to run through the graveyard and ran into a cave. Then before they knew, they ran into a dead-end. They are now in big trouble. They looked back and they see the raptors approaching them, backing them to a corner. "Look, boys! A king fit for a meal!" said Valira.

"Here, fella, fella, fella" said Kamizu taunting Aladar and Neera. Then Aladar produces a roar, but a very weak, medium one. "Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on" said Valira with a laugh. Then Aladar opens his mouth to roar again, but the raptors instead heard a grown dinosaur's roar. "Huh?" said Valira, Kamizu, and Scat being confused. Then Kron came out of nowhere and knocks them down to the ground. One of the raptors gets up and tries to sneak on him from behind, but Kron horse-kicks him, sending the raptor flying. Kron continues to knocks them around until he finally pins all three down to the ground growling as the raptors cringe under him. "Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle" begged Valira.

"Ow. Ow. Ow" said Kamizu.

"Silence!" roared Kron.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now" said Kamizu.

"Calm down. We're really sorry" begged Valira.

"If you ever come near my son again..." said Kron angrily.

"Oh this is... this is your son?!" said Valira.

"Oh, your son?" said Kamizu.

"Did you know that?" asked Valira to Kamizu.

"No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?" asked Kamizu.

"No! Of course not" said Valira.

"No" said Kamizu. Then both looked at Scat. "Scat?" asked Valira and Kamizu. Scat stupidly nods ''yes''. Kron roars angrily at them. The raptors suddenly ran away as quick as they can run. Petire flew and lands in front of Kron, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under Kron's angry glare. Petrie then knew that it was his fault for not taking care of Aladar and he was responsible. "Dad, I..." said Aladar approaching his father.

"You deliberately disobeyed me" said Kron looking at his son angrily.

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry" said Aladar.

"Let's go home" said Kron sternly. Then they all started walking out of the graveyard with the hatchlings bent down in shame. "I thought you were very brave" whispered Neera to Aladar. As they left the cave, they were unaware that Tarkus was watching them from above and out of sight, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the hatchlings' near-demise. And what he was hoping to be their end.


	7. Chapter 5: The Kings of the Past

Chapter: 5

The Kings of the Past

As night approaches and the stars appearing in the sky, Kron and Petrie and the two hatchlings were walking through the grassland as the sunset's light began to disappear. With the hatchlings walking in a shamed matter, Kron then stops all the sudden. "Petrie" said Kron, but sternly. Petrie flies forward and lands in front of Kron, but with his trepidation showing. "Yes, sire?" said Petrie.

"Take Neera home. I've got to teach my son a lesson" said Kron sternly. As he heard this, Aladar crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. He knows what is going to happen next. Petrie then flies back to the hatchlings. "Come, Neera. Aladar..." said Petrie as he turns to Aladar and places his wing on his shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat. "Good luck" said Petrie and then he and Neera left.

"Aladar!" said Kron calling to Aladar, very sternly, and not looking at him. Aladar slowly turns and walks towards his father. Aladar steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that his front foot fits inside just the footprint of his father's front feet. A very tense moment for Aladar. It comes across that his father could easily do much, much more than discipline Aladar. It also comes across that Aladar has some rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and is only now realizing his true position. Aladar is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward. Kron thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him. "Aladar, I'm very disappointed in you" said Kron.

"I know" said Aladar quietly and sadly.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Neera in danger!" said Kron continuing.

"I was just trying to be brave like you" said Aladar bordering on crying as voice cracks.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Aladar... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble" said Kron being more calm.

"But you're not scared of anything" said Aladar.

"I was today" said Kron.

"You were?" said Aladar being disbelieving.

"Yes... I thought I might lose you" said Kron as he bends down closer to his son.

"Oh. I guess even kings get scared, huh?" said Aladar lightening up slightly.

"Mm-hmm" said Kron.

"But you know what?" whispered Aladar conspiratorially.

"What?" whispered Kron.

"I think those raptors were even scareder" said Aladar. Kron gently laughed and said "'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you". Then he playfully tackles Aladar to the ground. They both of them began to tussle playfully for a brief while. "Oh, come here..." said Aladar as he chases his father and leaps at him. "Gotcha!" said Aladar. Then it ended with Kron lying down and Aladar on his back. "Dad?" said Aladar.

"Hmm?" said Kron.

"We're pals, right?" asked Aladar.

"Right" said Kron with a gentle laugh.

"And we'll always be together, right?" asked Aladar.

"Aladar... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars" said Kron.

"Really?" said Aladar looking up at the stars in awe.

"Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I" said Kron.


	8. Chapter 6: Be Prepared

Chapter: 6

Be Prepared

Back in the Dinosaur Graveyard, in the Velociraptor's cave, the raptor trio were extremely sore after being knocked around by Kron. Valira was just standing around as Kamizu and Scat were sitting on the ground. Scat was busy chewing and mauling on a bone as Kamizu groaned in pain. He has been horse-kicked by Kron in the gut and it's been hurting for a while. And now his belly shows a blackish-blue bruise as big as a baseball. "Man, that lousy Kron! I won't be able to lie down for a week!" said Kamizu. Scat's only reponse was laughter. "It's not funny, Scat" said Kamizu. Scat tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse. "Hey, shut up!" said Kamizu being annoyed. But Scat could not stop laughing. Then Kamizu couldn't take it anymore and tackled Scat. Both of them started fighting as they bite and scratch each other. Valira noticed them fighting and became annoyed as well. She wondered why she got stuck with these morons. She was only the smartest one in the pack. "Will you knock it off!" yelled Valira. Kamizu stops, but Scat continues, but only biting himself in the leg. "Well, he started it!" said Kamizu.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain" said Valira walking towards them.

"Um, actually, we're not actually in the bottom, we're actually between Pyroraptors and Troodons" said Kamizu.

"Shut up" said Valira.

"I'm just saying" said Kamizu.

"We have to do something about this" said Valira.

"How can we? We'll never get past the carnivore guards. They'll tear us apart" said Kamizu.

"Darn it, I forgot about that" said Valira.

"Man, I hate carnivores that were on Kron's side" said Kamizu.

"Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those carnivores, we'd be runnin' the joint" said Valira.

"Yeah. Man, I hate good carnivores" said Kamizu.

"So pushy" said Valira.

"And rude" said Kamizu.

"And stinky" said Valira.

"And man, are they..." said Kamizu.

"UuuugLY!" said Valira and Kamizu. Then with Scat joining in, they all began to laugh hysterically. Until, someone said "Oh, surely we carnivores are not all THAT bad". Completely surprised, they looked up and they can see Tarkus standing on a ledge above them looking down at them. "Oh, Tarkus, it's just you" said Kamizu being relieved.

"We were afraid it was somebody important" said Valira.

"Yeah, you know, like Kron" said Kamizu.

"Yeah" said Valira.

"I see" said Tarkus.

"Now that's power" said Kamizu.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder" said Valira.

"Kron" said Kamizu

"Ooooh. ... Do it again" said Valira acting shivering.

"Kron" said Kamizu.

"Ooooh!" said Valira.

"Kron. Kron! Kron!" said Valira.

"...Oooh! It tingles me" said Valira with hysterically laughter.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" said Tarkus rolling his eyes.

"Not you, Tarkus. I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal" said Kamizu.

"Charmed" said Tarkus sarcastically.

"Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper" said Valira.

"Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Tarkus, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?" asked Kamizu.

"I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped those hatchlings for you. And you couldn't even dispose of them" said Tarkus and then he holds out a Parasaurolophus haunch in his mouth and drops it down to them. The Velociraptors immediately digs in, tearing the meat off from the haunch with their mouths and feasting on it. "Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they were alone, Tarkus" said Valira as she chews with her mouth full.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do- " said Kamizu. Then he swallows and said "Kill Kron?".

"Precisely" said Tarkus with an evil smile. The three raptors pause from eating and look up at Tarkus questioningly. Then he jumps down to them. Tarkus then walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas as they slightly erupt. Tarkus begins to pace slowly around Scat, who is chewing on the remnants of the Parasaurolophus leg. Then he begins to sing...

Tarkus: **I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a lemur's backside**

**But thick as you are, pay attention!**

He angrily whacks the bone away with his tail and Scat comes to abrupt attention.

Tarkus: **My words are a matter of pride**

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

Tarkus waves his tail in front of Scat's blank eyes to make his point. Scat's tongue lolls out and he became cock-eyed.

Tarkus: **But we're talking kings and successions**

**Even you can't be caught unawares**

Valira and Kamizu are laughing on a ledge behind him. On "you," Tarkus turns and jumps at them, throwing them backwards onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two Velociraptors into the air. In the next verse, Tarkus is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.

Tarkus: **So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer**

Valira: **And where do we feature?**

Tarkus: **Just listen to teacher**

**I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared**

Tarkus jumps up beside Scat, who is again chewing on the bone, and here he kicks him off the ledge.

Tarkus: **Be prepared!**

The three hyenas land in a pile of bones and are submerged. Then they reappear, each with a different skull of a herbivore on their head "Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh...For what?" asked Kamizu.

"For the death of the king" said Tarkus.

"Why? Is he sick?" asked Kamizu. Tarkus then stomps down on Kamizu, pinning him down and said "No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Aladar too".

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" said Kamizu.

"No king! No king! la—la-la-la-laa-laa!" said Valira, with a sing-song voice, as she dances, with Scat, around Kamizu who is singing as well joining in.

"Idiots! There will be a king!" yelled Tarkus.

"Hey, but you said, uh..." said Kamizu.

"I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" said Tarkus with a toothy, triumphant grin.

"Yaay! All right! Long live the king!" cheered Valira and Kamizu. Then more raptors, small and large, came out of the shadows, along with large carnivores that were also banished from Kron's kingdom. "Long live the king! Long live the king!" yelled the carnivores. Then Tarkus's army of savage carnivores is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle. Then they began to sing in tight, crisp phrasing and diction...

The Savage Carnivores: **It's great that we'll soon be connected.**

**With a king who'll be all-time adored**

Tarkus: **Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**

**To take certain duties on board**

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee**

**The point that I must emphasize is** {

Jumps off his rock throne to single out one hapless Velociraptor.

Tarkus: ** You won't get a sniff without me!**

That Velociraptor slips and falls into a fiery crevice. Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of hyenas joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking small dinosaur skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone. The paranthetical parts are the savage carnivores' counterpoint singing

Tarkus: **So prepare for the coup of the century**

**(Oooh!)**

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**(Oooh... La! La! La!)**

**Meticulous planning**

**(We'll have food!)**

**Tenacity spanning**

**(Lots of food)**

**Decades of denial**

**(We repeat)**

**Is simply why I'll**

**(Endless meat)**

**Be king undisputed**

**(Aaaaaaah...)**

**Respected, saluted**

**(...aaaaaaah...)**

**And seen for the wonder I am**

**(...aaaaaaah!)**

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**

**Be prepared!**

Tarkus & Savage Carnivores: **Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared!**

Then they all began to laugh evily throughout the night as the murderous plan of Tarkus starts to begin.


	9. Chapter 7: The Death of the King

Chapter: 7

Death of a King

The next day, Tarkus has now taken Aladar to a large canyon for something he calls as a ''big surprise''. The cloud shadows looms across the landscape under the burning sun. Deep inside the gorge, Tarkus and Aladar near a rock under a small tree. Things are going perfectly for Tarkus. So far, nothing went wrong. He has managed to drag Aladar all the way out here. And they are all alone, and soon, Aladar will be the only one. "Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you" said Tarkus. Aladar was already excited about it. "Oooh. What is it?" asked Aladar.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" said Tarkus.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised" said Aladar.

"Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy" chuckled Tarkus.

"Come on, Uncle Tarkus" said Aladar.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing" said Tarkus with a dismissive attitude. Through Aladar's expression, he resents Tarkus's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off. "Well! I'd better go get him" said Tarkus and starts to walk off.

"I'll go with you" said Aladar.

"No!" said Tarkus turning back at him with a loud, snapping tone. Then he realizes what he's doing and regains composure. "Heh, heh, heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the raptors..." said Tarkus as he nudges him up the rock. Aladar was then shocked when Tarkus mentioned the incident with the velociraptors. How did he know that? "You know about that?" asked Aladar feeling shocked.

"Aladar, everybody knows about that" said Tarkus.

"Really?" said Aladar feeling meeked and embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" said Tarkus who is clearly enjoying himself. Then he brings himself close to Aladar and said "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?".

"Oh... Okay..." said Aladar. Tarkus nudges him and starts to walk away. "Hey, Uncle Tarkus, will I like the surprise?" asked Aladar. Tarkus stops for a moment, then he turns his head back with a smile and said "Aladar, it's to DIE for". Then he finally walks away, leaving Aladar all alone.

Unaware of what's actually going to happen next, Aladar just stayed there minding his own business. Aladar then paces back and forth on the rock waiting for the surprise to come. And he wondered what kind of surprise it is. Farther away in the canyon, there was a very large herd of Pachyrhinosaurus grazing on some grass in the gorge. Males were on watch as the hatchlings were playing around by chasing each other. As the herd grazed, they were unaware that a group of savage carnivores were hiding in the shadows waiting for a signal from Tarkus. With the group are the same velociraptors from yesterday, Valira, Kamizu, and Ed. The three raptors were waiting off the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch. They tried to be quiet, but Kamizu's stomach was growling so loud that the Pachyrhinosaurus herd could hear him. "Shut up" whispered Valira.

"I can't help it. I'm so hungry..." whispered Kamizu. Then he jumps up and whispered "I gotta have a Pachyrhinosaur!".

"Stay put" whispered Valira.

"Well... can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" whispered Kamizu.

"No! We wait for the signal from Tarkus" whispered Valira. Then they see Tarkus walking to a top of a large rock high above in view of the raptors. He looks down at them with a slight nod. "Let's go" said Valira making an evil, almost humorous face.

Back to where Aladar was left alone, he is now lying on the rock, thinking about what Tarkus said about his little roar. Aladar felt somewhat annoyed that his roar was little. Aladar knows he can make a perfect roar. If he roars at a predator, he knows he can chase it off. "Little roar. Puh!" said Aladar to himself. Then, he sees a chameleon walking pass him very slowly at a time. Then Aladar thought of something. What if he can scare this lizard? He follows it and growls at it. The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. In fact, it just walked by like Aladar wasn't there. Aladar then jumps at it and tries again. He roars, louder than before. But the lizard still has no reaction to his roar. For the third attempt, Simba moves closer again and inhales deeply, then roars, very loudly. That roar startles the lizard and it skitters away. Aladar's roar echoes throughout the canyon, loud enough that even the whole valley can hear it. Aladar listens in on the echo, kind of glad that he was able to make a loud roar. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Aladar then hears the rumble coming from somewhere. Then he feels the ground shaking at his feet. He looks down and sees the pebbles jumping by the rumble. Then Aladar hears the rumble getting louder by a second. Then he sees a large dust cloud coming from the end of the canyon. Then he sees the large herd of Pachyrhinosaurus coming right at him, which we begin to see the terrified look on Aladar's face. Without thinking anything else, Aladar takes off in front of the stampeding herd. As more keeping coming out, at the back end, we see the savage carnivores, including the same three raptors, chasing after the herd, nipping at their heels to get them running. Then they stopped and watched the herd runs off. At the same time it happened, Kron and Petrie were patroling the area when Petrie sees something in the distance. They were only a short distance away from the canyon when Petrie sees a large dust cloud coming out of the canyon. And Petrie did remember that a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus were in there earlier. "Oh look, sire. The Pachyrhinosaurus herd is on the move" said Petrie. "Odd..." said Kron who notices it as well. He thinks it's quite strange for the herd to act like this. Then Tarkus appears running up to them, but pretending to be out of breath and in a state of panic. "Kron. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Aladar's down there!" said Tarkus.

"Aladar?" said Kron who is now shocked. Then we return to Aladar and he is still running from the stampeding ceratopsians. But the herd is catching up to him. He looks around frantically for anything to get out of the way. That's when he notices a dead tree in front of him. He runs up to the tree and climbs on it as it bends forward. Since Iguanodons don't have claws, Aladar only wraps his forelegs around the tree branch and held on for dear life. Outside the canyon, Kron and Tarkus runs quickly to the canyon as Petrie flies ahead of them and dives into the canyon. He flies above the stampeding herd and looks around frantically for Aladar, and sees Aladar clinging precariously to a tree. Petrie quickly flew over to him. "Petrie! Help me!" yelled Aladar.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" said Petrie.

"Hurry!" yelled Aladar who is now losing his grip. Kron and Tarkus then slid down to the lower edges of the gorge and looks around for Aladar. Petrie flies back to Kron and points out where Aladar is. "There! There! On that tree!" said Petrie pointing to where Aladar is. Kron then sees Aladar trying to cling on to the tree. "Hold on, Aladar!" yelled Kron. In the gully, a Pachyrhinosaur rams the tree Aladar's on, nearly breaking it with a sound of ''SNAP''. "Ahhhh!" screamed Aladar trying to hang on. Kron then jumps into the herd, joining the stampede. Then he runs with the stampede in order to reach his son. While Tarkus and Petrie are alone up in the lower edges, Petrie starts to panic. "Oh Tarkus, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-" said Petrie but Tarkus swings his tail at him, therefore hitting him into a rock wall, knocking him out cold. Tarkus doesn't want him ruining his plan before it was finished. Then he follows Kron's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Kron continues to run with the herd till he slightly ran past the tree. He quickly whips around the front of some ceratopsians and runs into the herd towards Aladar's tree. But he gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground in pain. He looks up and see a ceratopsian strucking Aladar's tree, finally breaking the tree and throwing Aladar into the air. Aladar screams as he falls towards the ground. Kron quickly gets up, turns his body, and Aladar lands on his back. "Hang on to me, son!" said Kron and Aladar held on as Kron ran to get out of the stampede. But he gets hit again with a roar in pain and Aladar was launched from his back and into the ground. Aladar dodges a few oncoming Pachyrhinosaurs until Kron runs by with the herd and stops for a quick moment for Aladar to get on his back and ran, nearly missing another hit from a ceratopsian. He runs up to a near rock ledge and rears up on his hind legs for Aladar to climb over his back, neck, and then head to get on it. Kron then tries to climb up, but is immediately struck by a Pachyrhinosaur and was carried off into the stampede. "DAD!" screamed Aladar watching him being carried off and disappeared. Aladar then watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of ceratopsians below him. His eyes looked around frantically for him. Then at the last second, Kron jumps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the steep rock slope. Aladar smiles happily when he saw him and turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Aladar's sight, Kron reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. He has no claws and the bottom of his feet have no traction. As his back feet starts slipping and scraping on the rock while he struggles to climb up, he looks up and see Tarkus above him, looking down disdainfully at him. "Tarkus! Tarkus! Help me!" said Kron. Tarkus continues to look at him as Kron finally starts to climb over the ledge. Then Tarkus suddenly bites deep into his back with his sharp teeth sinking in. Kron roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Tarkus biting into him. Tarkus then picks him up, since Iguanodons are medium-sized dinosaurs, and plops him down in front of him and nearly over the ledge. Then Tarkus places his foot on him and lowers his head to looks at Kron eye-to-eye as Kron looks back at him in pain. Tarkus smiles evily and slowly said "Long live the king". That's when Kron had a sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to horror as he recognizes Tarkus's true intent. Then he pushes him off the ledge with his foot and Kron free-falls, back first, right into the stampede. "Aaaaaaahh!" screamed Kron as he falls to his death.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Aladar watching his father hitting the ground.

Minutes later, the herd has finally passed. But the area was left in a fog of dust that covered the entire area. Aladar was now back in the gorge, but this time, he is looking for his father. But it is actually hard for him to find him in this cloud of dust. His father was nowhere to be seen. Aladar continues to look for his father. "Dad!" yelled Aladar calling out to him. Due to the thickness of the dust fog, Aladar continues to cough from it. He looks at some areas that his father could be at, but there is no such luck. Then he hears a sound approaching him. "Dad?" said Aladar quietly, hoping it was his father. But only a stray Pachyrhinosaurus, the source of the sound, ran past him. Aladar watches it go when it ran past a log further down the gully. That's when Aladar notices a dark shape under the log in front of him. He approaches the shape to investigate, and soon realizes that it is his father. He approaches his father's body and sees that he is not breathing or moving. He notices that his father's eyes are closed and not a sign is coming from him. Aladar then sees that something is wrong. But he hopes that he is asleep. "Dad? ...Dad, come on" said Aladar hopefully. But his father didn't stir at all. He rubs up against Kron's head to hopefully wake him up. But the head merely rolls back in place after the rub. "You gotta get up" said Aladar and places both forelegs on his father's head and pushes. But nothing happened. Dad. We gotta go home" said Aladar now becoming worried. He nudges at Kron's again the head limply moves back in place. Aladar then starts to become scared and runs off a bit, trying to get help. "HEEEEELP! Somebody!" yelled Aladar in hopes that someone hears him. But his voice only reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. And nobody answered back. "Anybody... help" said Aladar as tears starts to appear in his eyes and starts to cry. He finally realizes that his father is dead. But is it his fault for this to happen? Did he cause his death to happen? He slowly turns back to the body. Then he nuzzles up under the limp foreleg so that his father is embracing him. A sad moment for Aladar. For he has lost his father in a tragic death. He continues to cry for his father, until Tarkus finally approaches through the dust and towards Aladar. "Aladar...what have you done?" said Tarkus. Aladar jumps back a bit, surprised by Tarkus sudden appearance. "There were Pachyrhinosaurus and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen" said Aladar still crying.

"Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means for these things to happen" said Tarkus with comfort, but very faintly. Aladar walked up to his leg and buried his face on it and cried on it. "...But the king IS dead" said Tarkus. Aladar then looks up at Tarkus as he looked back at him with mock regret. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive" said Tarkus. Aladar was then crushed by what Tarkus said, now believing it was his own guilt that caused it to happen. Another thought then "occurs" to Tarkus. "Oh! What will your mother think?" said Tarkus.

"What am I gonna do?" said Aladar sniffing.

"Run away, Aladar. Run... Run away and never return" said Tarkus. Hearing what he said, Aladar knew that this is his only way. Without any other choice, Aladar runs off blindly, obviously broken by his own fault. Tarkus only stood there, watching him go. The king is dead, but the plan is not yet over for him. Then the three raptors appeared from behind him approaching. "Kill him" ordered Tarkus. With a screech, the raptors take off after him. Aladar ran until he came across an end of the gully. He sees rocks that goes all the way up to the point where he can get out. But Aladar sensed someone behind him. He turns and sees the velociraptors approaching him snarling and drooling. Aladar quickly climbs up the rocks with the raptors chasing him. Aladar climbs through a small hole, nearing missing the slash of Kamizu's claws as it scraped across the then reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. He looks back to see the raptors coming right at him. Having no choice, he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. Aladar breaks through and into the patch and starts to crawl through the briars. The raptors pursue him the entire way. But when they are running down towards the briars, Kamizu sees them and starts to recoil. "Whoa!" said Kamizu and tries to stop. After skidding extensively, Kamizu manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. But then Valira and Scat ran into him, propelling him into the bushes. "Yeow!" yelled Kamizu in pain as he jumps back out of the bushes and lands besides the raptors covered in thorns. Valira and Scat were now laughing at Kamizu. Then Valira stops when she sees Aladar emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert "Hey- There he goes! There he goes!" said Valira.

"So go get 'im" said Kamizu while removing the thorns using his teeth.

"There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?" said Valira and laughed. With Scat's continues laughter annoying him, Kamizu had enough and spits out thorns into Scat's laughing face. Scat lets out a small yelp in pain. "We gotta finish the job" said Kamizu.

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill him" said Valira.

"Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" shouted Kamizu to Aladar as he ran towards the mountain range that surrounds the valley and to go over the range.

A few hours later, night has arrived at the Nesting Valley. But this is the night of sorrow. All the dinosaurs, herbivores and carnivores alike, were all gathered at Great Rock to hear Tarkus's address. Even Aladar's family is there, including family friend, Sarla the Albertosaurus. And Aladar's best friend, Neera. Mileena then starts to grieve over the loss of Kron and her son, Aladar. "Kron's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Aladar, who had barely begun to live..." said Tarkus addressing. All of the dinosaurs bowed their heads in sadness when they heard his address. Some of them, with Petrie and Sarla, are comforting Mileena, who bends her head in extreme pain. Neera was rubbing against her mother's foreleg, crying. "...For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy..." said Tarkus. As he said his address, the savage carnivores starts to emerging from the shadows and approaching. Every dinosaur then gasped in horror when they now also realized Tarkus's true intentions. "...We shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era...in which the dinosaurs of the Nesting Valley and the Savage Carnivores come together, in a great and glorious future!" said Tarkus as he ascends Great Rock as all the savage carnivores all appeared in the valley in full force. Far from the distance, Yar shook his head in sadness, who could not believe that this is happening. Back at his tree, Yar just sits there in deep sadness. Wiping away a tear, he looks up at the painting of Aladar. Then, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the Iguanodon painting, smearing. Because Yar knows that without any rightful heirs to the throne, this valley has no hope of surviving.


	10. Chapter 8: Hakuna Matata

Chapter: 8

Hakuna Matata

Two days later, Aladar is now facing death as he lies on a desert floor. He has traveled far away from the Nesting Valley. Not even want sleep of stop at all. Not been able to eat or drink. But worse of all, he is dying from the extreme heat from the sun. For a hatchling like him, he will not live for long. He finally collaspes to the ground and the clock of death is now clicking for him. The pterosaurs, the scavengers of the dead, were flying and circling above him like hungry vultures. They all waited for a while for the young dinosaur to die. Then they all swooped down to Aladar's body and starts to approach the Iguanodon. By the time they start pecking at him, there was a sudden yelling from somewhere. Then, out of nowhere, a ceratopsian, a Styracosaurus came charging in with a lemur riding on his back. The two strangers dives into the midst of the scavengers. Then a sauropod, a female Brachiosaurus, also appeared and started shooing the pterosaurs away. The lemur jumped off the ceratopsian's back and starts slapping and kicking the pterosaurs away. The Styracosaurus roared and stomped his feet at the scavengers, sending all of them flying away in a sudden fury. "Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!" yelled the lemur shooing them away.

"I feel younger each time it happens!" said the old female Brachiosaur happily.

"I know, Baylene! I love it! Bowling for pterosaurs is fun!" said the Styracosaurus.

"That's right, Emma. Gets 'em every time" said the lemur laughing and dusting himself off. Then that's Emma noticed Aladar lying on the ground near them. "Uh-oh. Hey Zini. You better come look. I think it's still alive" said Emma. Zini then sees the Iguanodon. "Ewww..." said Zini feeling disgusted by the body. He thinks that it might halfway dead and is starting to rot while being alive. But working up the courage, he walks up to the body. "All righty, what have we got here?" said Zini as he takes a look at Aladar. He touches him, he checks his body, he looks at him, and he even smells him. Zini finally snaps his fingers and said "Well, what do you know? It's an Iguanodon".

"How can you tell?" asked Emma.

"It pretty obvious. He's got thumbspikes on his front feet. Iguanodons have these weapons" said Zini.

"Aw, look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?" asked Emma.

"Why should we? I have you, Emma!" said Zini.

"Dear, be reasonable. This is a young dinosaur. We must help him" said Baylene.

"I am being reasonable!" said Zini.

"But he's so little" said Emma.

"He's gonna get bigger. And there's only room for us only" said Zini

"Maybe he'll be on our side" said Emma.

"A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having another dinosaur around might not be such a bad idea" said Zini now realizing.

"So we keeping 'im?" asked Emma.

"Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?" asked Zini as Emma scoops up Aladar and put him on his snout. Then Emma become curious about Zini's question about the ''brains in this outfit''. "Uhhh..." said Emma.

"My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade" said Zini. Baylene snorts and rolls her eyes due to Zini's comment and they all walked off.

A while later, Emma, Zini, and Baylene are at the outside of the jungle with the body of Aladar lying near a pool of water. Zini then splashes water at Aladar's face. Then Aladar stirs and starts to wake up. He opens his eyes and sees the strangers in front of him. "You okay, kid?" asked Zini.

"I guess so" said Aladar, but not in a glad or normal mood. He was still upset about what he has done a couple of days ago. "You nearly died" said Emma.

"I saved you" said Zini. Emma then snorts angrily at Zini. "Well, uh, Emma helped. A little" said Zini. Emma then smiles feeling satisfied. "Thanks for your help" said Aladar dully and heads off quietly back out towards the desert.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Zini.

"Nowhere" said Aladar as he continues walking off.

"Gee. He looks blue" said Zini to Emma while watching Aladar go.

"With a color of green in the scales" said Emma.

"No, no, no, no. He mean he's depressed" said Baylene.

"Oh" said Emma. Then the three walked up to Aladar. "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?" asked Emma.

"Anything! He's on the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food chain!" laughed Zini. Emma, Baylene, and Aladar only stared at him silently. Zini then realizes that his joke has flopped and changed his subject. "So, where you from...?" asked Zini.

"Who cares? I can't go back" said Aladar.

"Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we" said Zini who now feels glad.

"What'cha do, kid?" asked Emma.

"What happened, dearie?" asked Baylene.

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it" said Aladar.

"Good. We don't wanna hear about it" said Zini.

"Zini!" scolded Baylene at Zini. Then she turns to Aladar and asked "Anything we can do?".

"Not unless you can change the past" said Aladar.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Zini here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."" said Emma.

"No. No. No" said Zini waving his arms.

"I mean..." said Emma trying to correct himself.

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself" said Zini to Emma. Then he turns to Aladar and asked "It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?".

"Right" said Aladar.

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world" said Zini when he pokes Aladar's snout.

"Well, that's not what I was taught" said Aladar feeling lethargic.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me" said Zini. Then he clears his throat and said "Hakuna Matata".

"What?" said Aladar still lethargic.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."" said Emma. And that's when Zini starts to sing...

Zini: **Hakuna Matata!**

**What a wonderful phrase**

Emma: **Hakuna Matata!**

**Ain't no passing craze**

Zini: **It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**

Then we see Aladar being pulled back into a green bush in the jungle by Zini. With him is Emma and Baylene

Zini and Emma: **It's our problem-free**

**Philosophy**

Zini then begins filing down one of Aladar's thumbspikes

Zini: **Hakuna Matata!**

"Hakuna matata?" asked Aladar feeling confused.

"Yeah, it's our motto" said Emma.

"What's a motto?" asked Aladar.

"Nothing! What's a ''motto'' with you? Ahh ha ha ha..." laughed Zini. Emma and Baylene also laughed as well. "You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems" laughed Emma.

"That's right! Take Emma for example" said Zini. Then he jumps back into the song...

Zini: **Why, when he was a young Styracosaur...**

Emma:{Italian counter-tenor range} **When I was a young Styracosauurrr!**

Timon:{Speaking, while cleaning his ear} Very nice

Emma:{Speaking} Thanks!

Zini: **He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**

**He could clear the valley after every meal**

Emma: **I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned**

**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**

**And oh, the shame**

Zini: **He was ashamed!**

Emma: **Thoughta changin' my name**

Zini: **Oh, what's in a name?**

Emma: **And I got downhearted**

Zini: **How did you feel?**

Emma: **Ev'rytime that I...**

Zini:{Speaking, while putting his hand on Emma's mouth} Emma! Not in front of the kids!

Emma:{Speaking} Oh... sorry

Aladar then looks surprised. Then Aladar watches with growing interest as Zini hoists himself into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging.

Zini and Emma: **Hakuna Matata!**

**What a wonderful phrase**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**Ain't no passing craze**

After becoming more and more enthusiastic, Aladar finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on him.

Aladar: **It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**

Zini:{Speaking, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to Aladar} Yeah, sing it, kid!

Aladar, Emma, and Zini: **It's our problem-free ...**

Baylene then sings in a beautiful opera style.

Baylene: **...philosophy...**

All Four: **Hakuna Matata!**

Zini then pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain that makes a beautiful view. Aladar was in awe by the wonderful look of the place. "Welcome... to our humble home" said Zini.

"You live here?" asked Aladar.

"We live wherever we want" said Zini.

"Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!" said Emma.

"It's beautiful" said Aladar. Emma suddenly burps and said "I'm starved".

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole banana tree" said Aladar.

"Listen, kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub" said Zini as he approaches a log with him and others. Emma then lifts it up with his snout, revealing many imsects. Zini then picks one up. "Eeew. What's that?" said Aladar.

"A grub. What's it look like?" said Zini.

"Eeew. Gross" said Aladar being disgusted. Zini then eats the grub, swallowed it, smacked his lips and said "Tastes like chicken". Then Emma slurps up a large worm from the ground and ate it. "Slimy, yet satisfying" said Emma.

"These are rare delicacies" said Zini as he grabs another bug and eats it. He swallowed it and said "Mmmm. Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch".

"You'll learn to love 'em" said Emma.

"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities" said Zini and pokes his hand into a knothole of the log and many bugs scramble out. He pulls out a large squishy big. "Oooh! The little cream-filled kind" said Zini and pops it into his mouth. Then he walks over to Aladar holding a leaf with bugs on it and said "And best of all, no worries". Then he offers some to Aladar. "Well, kid?" said Zini.

"Oh well- Hakuna Matata" said Aladar and starts eating the bugs. Aladar then felt a little sick after eating them, but then looked more cheerful and said "Slimy, yet satisfying".

"That's it!" said Zini. Throughout the years, Aladar has lived along with his new friends with free will and living with Hakuna Matata. And now, Aladar has finally grown into an adult Iguanodon. Then we see Zini, Emma, and Baylene tossing their heads to the music and Aladar wasn't seen.

Zini, Emma, and Baylene: **Hakuna matata, **

**hakuna matata, **

**hakuna matata**

Then we finally see Aladar as a full grown Iguanodon singing in an adult voice.

Aladar:{Adult voice now} **It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**

All Four: **It's our problem-free**

**Philosophy**

Aladar: **Hakuna Matata**

All four then dive off of the log and into a pond. First, Zini does a swan dive into the water, and makes a small splash. Then Emma does a cannonball and makes a big splash. Then Aladar swings out on a vine, while it was gripped in his teeth. Before he can dive, the vine breaks under his weight. Then Baylene finally came last and splash into the water. The resulting splash is big enough to wash Emma, Zini, and Aladar ashore. Baylene then joins Zini, Emma, and Aladar on shore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata''. Zini, Emma, Baylene, and Aladar then finally boogies off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata''.

Back at the Nesting Valley, what it was supposed to be beautiful, it is now a desolate wasteland. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. Gray soil were being blown with the wind. Around the valley, not many dinosaurs are around. It's been years since Tarkus became king and Aladar now living in a life of Hakuna Matata. But a new problem has arise. The herbivore mothers were unable to breed and raise hatchlings because of the harsh condition of the lands. Many of the herbivores have left the valley and the carnivores of the Nesting Valley are now starving. With nothing to hunt, they are now hungry and couldn't be able to feed their families. At the Great Rock, Tarkus has ordered the valley's carnivores to do the hunting for the savage ones. Tarkus has kept Kron's family around so he can get them to order the carnivores to do the hunting. Inside the Great Rock, Tarkus was relaxing to himself as Petrie sang sadly. Petrie has become a nuisance for Tarkus over several years, and he has put Petrie in a cage made of some animal's ribcage.

Petrie:{Singing} **Nobody knows**

**The trouble ****I've seen**

**Nobody knows**

**My sorrow...**

"Oh Petrie, do lighten up" said Tarkus and whacks a bone with his tail at Petrie, and it clatters against the cage. "Sing something with a little... bounce in it". Petrie thinks for a moment. Then he sings, but sarcastically.

Petrie:{Singing, but sarcastically} **It's a small world after all...**

"No! No. Anything but that!" shouted Tarkus interrupting him. Petrie thinks again. Then he holds up a wing as a tune comes to him.

Petrie:{Singing} **I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts**

**(diddely-dee-dee)**

**There they are a-standing in a row...**

Tarkus now starts to enjoy the song so much, he starts to join in.

Petrie and Tarkus: **Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...**

While Tarkus continues to sing, Petie groaned and muttered "Oh... I would never have had to do this for Kron". Unfortunately, Tarkus heard him. "What?! What did you say?" said Tarkus quickly and angry. Petrie then begins to cower under his anger. "Oh, nothing!" said Petrie.

"You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!" yelled Tarkus baring his sharp teeth at him. Tarkus's face was so close to the cage, his breath blows Petrie up against the wall. "Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches" said Petrie with a nervous laugh.

"Hey Boss!" shouted a voice. Tarkus looks and sees the three Velociraptors, Valira, Kamizu, and Scat coming inside and towards him. And they weren't happy about something. Tarkus knows what this will be about and it was always complaints about the food. "Oh, what is it this time?" groaned Tarkus.

"We got a bone to pick with you" said Kamizu.

"I'll handle this" said Valira to Kamizu. Then she turned to Tarkus and said "Tarkus, there's no food, no water...".

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!" said Kamizu.

"It's the Valley's carnivores' job to do the hunting..." said Tarkus exasperating, and makes helpless gesture.

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt!" said Kamizu.

"Oh... eat Petrie" groaned Tarkus.

"Oh, you wouldn't want me. I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww..." said Petrie nervously.

"Oh, Petrie, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish" chuckled Tarkus.

"And I thought things were bad under Kron" whispered Kamizu to Valira. Tarkus, once again, heard the insult. "What did you say?!" said Tarkus quickly and angry again. "I said Kr..." said Kamizu but was interrupted when Valira was smiling and thwaps him to remind him what he is saying. Kamizu quickly changes. "I said, uh... "Prom?"" said Kamizu.

"Good. Now get out" said Tarkus. The raptors starts to walk out, but paused for a moment when Kamizu looked back and said "Mm... yeah, but- we're still hungry".

"Out!" roared Tarkus. The raptors quickly ran out as Scat let out a crazy laugh.

It is now nighttime in the Hakuna Matata jungle far away from the Nesting Valley. Stars were now seen all across the night sky. The jungle was completely quiet and silent. Not a creature was heard or seen. Until all the sudden, we hear a very loud monstrous belch that reverberates across the landscape. Some birds came flying out of the trees from the sudden sound and were surprised awake by it. Then we see Aladar, Zini, and Emma lying on their backs looking up at the stars. A relaxing night for them. And that's when we found out it was Aladar that made the monstrous burp. And Zini was amazed by it. "Whoah. Nice one, Aladar" said Zini.

"Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed" said Aladar.

"Me too. I ate like a herbivore" said Emma.

"Emma- you ARE a herbivore" said Aladar smiling.

"Oh. Right" said Emma realizing. The all three sigh deeply, in unison. Then they all looked up at the stars again. Aladar has never been happier with them. He is now home. Away from his problems. Away from his terrible past. All of them were quiet for a moment. Until Emma spoke. "Zini?" asked Emma to Zini.

"Yeah?" replied Zini.

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asked Emma. It's obvious that Emma is actually talking about the stars above them. And Emma was curious about them. "Emma. I don't wonder, I know" said Zini.

"Oh. What are they?" asked Emma.

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up in that big... bluish-black... thing" said Zini.

"Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away" said Zini.

"Emma, with you, everything's gas" said Zini.

"Aladar, what do you think?" asked Emma. Aladar did have something to say, but he wasn't sure if he wants to say it. It was kind of an old saying from someone of his past. Someone he cared about the most. "Well, I don't know..." said Aladar.

"Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Aladar, we told you ours... pleeeease?" begged Emma.

"Come on, come on... give, give.." said Zini. Aladar tries not to talk about it, but he reluctantly gives in. "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us" said Aladar.

"Really?" said Emma in awe, either genuinely or mockingly.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" said Zini. He tries to keep composure, then he suddenly starts breaks out laughing. Then Emma joins in with him. Aladar felt kind of offended, when Aladar also laughs, but half-heartedly. "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?" laughed Zini.

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" said Aladar.

"Aw, you're killing me, Aladar!" laughed Zini. Then Aladar's expression changes into deep sadness. He looks back up at the stars and wondered about something. The same old saying: ''The great kings of the past looking down at him'' really meant a lot to him. But the truth is, is his father really up there? Aladar quietly gets up and leaves. Zini and Emma watched him walk away and disappeared. Then Zini wondered if he had offended him for laughing at what Aladar said. "Was it something I said?" said Zini to Emma. Aladar then walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. The old saying from his father has been haunting him ever since he's been living with Zini and Emma. But the memory of his father has been haunting him the most. Aladar kept looking at the stars, wondering if his father is really watching him. And if his father is right about being there for him. Even in death. Aladar then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. The Milkweed floss that he collapsed on is stirred into the air by his flop.

The Milkweed floss traveled far and wide across the lands. And now it has reached the Nesting Valley. It began to fly with the wind towards Yar's tree. In that area, the tree was still green while the soil was barren and dried. The Milkweed was now flying past above the tree when a hand shot out and snatched some from the air. Then we see it was Yar that snatched them. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. Walking down through branches, he reached his place and pours the milkweed into a turtle shell. He shifts it around while humming a tune. Then he grabs a fruit, the same kind of fruit he anointed Aladar with, and eats it. Then he noticed something in the milkweed. He looked closer and sees something he did not expect. But can it be true? Realization dawns on his face when he learned about thing on his mind. "Aladar? He's-he's alive?" said Yar. He looked over to the smeared painting of Aladar and happiness was now in him with the great truth. "He he-he's alive!" said Yar. Yar has never been happy. There's hope for the Nesting Valley after all! Laughing in delight, he grabs his staff and went over to the Aladar painting. He picks up some paint and puts a crown on the smeared painting. "It is time!" said Yar.


	11. Chapter 9: Romance in the Air

Chapter: 9

Romance in the Air

A few days later, back in the Hakuna Matata jungle, Emma and Zini were walking around the jungle floor, but Aladar was not with them. Apparently, Aladar is now spending time for himself and Zini and Emma decided to let him be. While walking around, they singing a song called ''The Dino Sleeps Tonight'' with Emma singing the familiar bass to the song with Zini joining in.

Emma:{Singing} **Ohi'mbube** **Ohi'mbube**

Zini:{Singing} **In the jungle**

**The mighty jungle**

**The dino sleeps tonight.**

**In the jungle**

**The mighty jungle**

**The dino sleeps...**

And that's when Emma noticed a very large beetle walking by in front of his path. As it heads off into the forest, Emma follows it, leaving Zini. And Zini continued to sing while unaware that Emma is no longer with him. While singing, he said "I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!". Then he sang the following line in full and good falsetto.

Zini:{Singing} **A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way**

Then Zini noticed something wrong. Emma was no longer singing. He looks back and finally realizes that Emma's no longer there. "Emma? Emma?" said Zini wondering where he has gone.

Emma has followed the beetle further away from Zini. Far away where he could not hear him. He follows the beetle up the log and starts to climb over it. Then there was a soft snap sound and Emma stops all the sudden. He looks back being spooked and said "Zini?". He looks around for any sign of Zini and whoever's there. But Zini has not answered back. Emma continues to look around until he thought that he was just hearing things. He shrugs and climbs over the log. Then he looks up close at the beetle until it flew off and Emma was now only staring at the trees. And that's when he sees something there. It was hard to make it out, because it was a dark figure that is slowly moving towards him. Emma then thought it was just Aladar, but this figure appears to be standing on two legs instead of four. Then horror comes to Emma when he sees bright yellow predator eyes and gleaming white teeth. "AHHHHH!" screamed Emma and ran. The scarlet-coloured female Albertosaurus then came charging out of the trees and chased after Emma in hot pursuit, baring her sharp teeth. Emma ran as fast as he can. Faster than any Styracosaurus as ever ran before. In fact, for the first time ever. The Albertosaurus is now gaining on him. Near him, Zini now starts to hear the noise of the chase. "Emma?" said Zini and ran to find him quickly. Emma has been jumping over creeks and over holes and even ran across a tree in order to escape from the predator chasing him, but he can not lose her. Emma then runs through under a tree root of a tree, but immediately got stuck. Emma then tries to squeeze through when Zini finally finds him. "Emma! Emma! Hey, what's goin' on?" asked Zini.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" screamed Emma.

"Huh?" said Zini as he gets up on the tree root and sees the Albertosaurus running at full speeds towards them. "Whoa!" said Zini and gets down and tries to help push Emma out from under the root. He pushed hard and good, but he couldn't get Emma out. "Jeez! Why do I always have to save your—AAHHHHH!" screamed Zini when he sees the female Albertosaurus was about to close in on Emma and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, a shadows looms over and Zini looks up to see Aladar jumping over Emma and tackles the Albertosaurus at full force with a roar. The Albertosaurus kicks Aladar off and quickly gets up. They all show their battle stance as they circled each other, waiting for one of them to strike. The Albertosaurus was the first to strike but Aladar dodged it and knocked her back. Aladar reared up on his hind legs and raised his forearm and slashes at her with the thumbspike. But the Albertosaurus jumped back and leaped at him. Aladar is now pinned to the ground and the Albertosaurus bites at him, but Aladar pushed her head back with his forearms. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay" said Zini to Emma. Zini looks at the battle and Aladar was still able to dodge the predator's attacks, but Aladar hasn't laid a hit on her either. They just now tussled and rolled around trying to hit each other. "Get her! Slash at her head with your thumbspike! Go for the jugular. The jugular!" said Zini to Aladar. Then he turned to Emma and said "See, I told you he'd come in handy". Finally, Aladar managed to knock her down on her back and prepared to finish her with a slash to the throat with his thumbspike. Then all the sudden, and out of nowhere, a female Iguanodon jumped out and tackled Aladar. They rolled across the ground and it ended when the female Iguanodon flips Aladar and pins him down to the ground with a loud thump. Aladar was startled by this when the female Iguanodon, a herbivore, attacked him. Like if she was trying to protect the Albertosaurus. Then Aladar is now very surprised and no longer threatening. The way the female Iguanodon took him down and pinned him, it is all so familiar. He's seen that kind of technique before. And there was only one Iguanodon he knows that can do that. "Neera?" said Aladar. Then the Iguanodon was surprised and immediately gets off him and backs off and looks at Aladar, examining him. Even the Albertosaurus was confused by this and appears no longer threatening. "Is it really you?" said Aladar.

"Who are you?" asked the female Iguanodon. Then Aladar smiled. It really IS Neera! "It's me. Aladar" said Aladar.

"Aladar?" said Neera and was silent for a moment. Until realization dawns on her face and smiled very happily. "Whoa!" said Neera happily and they run together and greet each other, "It's so good to see you!" said Aladar.

"Aladar, is that really you?" asked the female Albertosaurus. Aladar turned to her and took a good look at her. Then realization also fills him too. "Sarla! It's you!" said Aladar.

"Aladar!" said Sarla happily and they ran over to each other. "It really IS you!" said Neera happily. All the greetings are enthused and run over each other. Zini, however, was baffled with his mouth dropped in shock. What's going on here? "Hey, what's goin' on here?" asked Zini as he walked over to them. But they paid no attention to him. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Aladar, still to Neera.

"What do you mean, "What are we doing here?" What are you doing here?" said Neera.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?" yelled Zini. And this time, it caught their attention. And Baylene showed up with a curious look on her face. "What's with all the commotion?" asked Baylene. They all looked at the lemur and Brachiosaurus. "Zini, Baylene, this is Neera and Sarla. They're my best friends!" said Aladar.

"Well, hello there, dearies!" greeted Baylene.

"Friends?!" said Zini while thoroughly confused.

"Yeah!" said Aladar.

"How is this Albertosaurus your friend?!" said Zini.

"It's a long story. Hey, Emma, come over here!" said Aladar. Emma finally gets himself unstuck and approaches them. "Neera, Sarla, this is Emma. Emma, Neera and Sarla" said Aladar.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" said Emma with a bow.

"The pleasure's all mine" said Neera smiling.

"You're Aladar's friend?" asked Sarla.

"That's right!" said Emma proudly.

"Well, I'm deeply sorry for attacking you. From now on, any friend of Aladar's is a friend of mine" said Sarla.

"Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know them. They knows you. But Sarla wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" said Zini.

"Relax, Zini" said Aladar.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?" said Neera. That sentence brought back Aladar's memory of when his father died, Tarkus has said ''Oh...what would your mother think?''. That comment has now disturbed him. Aladar's expression then changes to a bothered look. But Aladar was being misunderstanding of what his mother would actually say. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know" said Aladar being misunderstanding.

"Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead" said Sarla.

"They do?" said Aladar.

"Yeah. Tarkus told us about the stampede" said Neera.

"He did? Well..." said Aladar. And that's when he starts to see something here. And it was very odd. "What else did he tell you?" asked Aladar.

"What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king" said Neera smiling.

"The king of the Nesting Valley! One of the great kings of the dinosaurs!" said Sarla.

"King?" said Baylene.

"King? Pbbb. Ladies, have you got your claws and feet crossed" said Zini. Emma, however, seems amazed. "King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet" said Emma and noisily kisses Aladar's foreleg repeatedly.

"Stop it" said Aladar feeling annoyed as he pulled his foreleg away.

"It's not "gravel''. It's "grovel''. And DON'T- he's not the king" said Zini to Emma. But he turns to Aladar and asked "Are ya?".

"No" said Aladar.

"Aladar!" said Neera feeling kind of shocked.

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but...that was a long time ago" said Aladar.

"Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?" asked Zini.

"Look, I'm still the same guy" said Aladar.

"But with power!" said Zini with enthusiasm.

"Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?" said Neera being apologetic. Zini taps Emma and said "Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Aladar?".

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better go" said Aladar. Zini was aghast by this, but then he resigned. "It starts. You think you know a guy..." said Zini and then him and Emma walked off. Then Sarla and Baylene walked off together. "I was wondering if you can tell me about yourself?" asked Baylene.

"Sure, I'd loved to" said Sarla. Then all of them disappeared, leaving Aladar and Neera alone. Aladar sighed and said "Zini and Emma. You learn to love 'em" said Aladar and turned to Neera. But he saw that Neera has her head bowed down sadly. He walks over to her and asked "What? ...What is it?". Neera was silent for a moment, but then she spoke. "It's like you're back from the dead" said Neera quietly. Then she looked at him. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone" said Neera. Then she looked back down with a pained expression and said "...What it means to me".

"Hey, it's okay" said Aladar.

"I've really missed you" said Neera and rubs under Aladar's chin. Aladar was startled by Neera's boldness for an instant, then he reciprocates. "I've missed you too" said Aladar. Then the two adult Iguanodons were now rubbing heads with each other.

Unaware, they didn't know that Zini and Emma never left them alone. They just watched them hidden from view in the nearby bushes. Zini was disgusted by this. But Emma didn't seem bothered by this. Then Aladar and Neera then walked off together and disappeared. Zini then heavily sighed and said "I tell you, Emma, this stinks".

"Oh. Sorry" said Emma.

"Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone" said Zini.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Emma. Then Zini starts to sing...

Zini: **I can see what's happening**

Emma:{Speaking) What?

Zini: **And they don't have a clue**

Emma:{Speaking} Who?

Zini: **They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two**

Emma:{Speaking} Oh

Then Zini sings in a sarcastic mock-French accent.

Zini: **Ze sweet caress of twilight**

Zini sang back to normal, but still sarcastic

Zini: **There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air**

Then we go to Aladar and Neera and they are in front of a magnificent waterfall. And we hear a female singer begin to sing

Female Singer: **Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

After walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the water. And we hear Aladar and Neera's minds of what they are thinking about.

Aladar: **So many things to tell her**

**But how to make her see**

**The truth about my past? **

**Impossible!**

**She'd turn away from me**

Neera: **He's holding back, he's hiding**

**But what, I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the king I know he is**

**The king I see inside?**

Aladar looks at Neera, smiles, and runs off. Neera was curious about what he's doing. Aladar then runs back, grabs a vine in his mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond as the Chorus begins to sing.

The Chorus: **Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

Neera looks out over the still water. Suddenly Aladar lunges up under her and wraps his forelegs around her neck and pulls her into the pond playfully. She immediately comes out dripping. When Aladar comes out, she smiles at him and pushes him back in. Then we see them running through the fields.

The Chorus: **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things **

They end up play fighting. Then they tripped and tumbled down a hillside.

The Chorus: **Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

After tumbling down a hillside, Aladar ends up pinning Neera for a first time in his life. Then Neera gives him a tiny lick on the cheek, resembling a kiss. Aladar looks startled and stares at Neera. Neera stares back with a seductive smile. Aladar's expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one..

The Chorus: **Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are **

As the last lyrics were sung, the two rub each other's heads (a dinosaur-style kiss). Then we go to Zini and Emma being tearful when they thought that they lost their best friend.

Zini: **And if he falls in love tonight **

Emma sniffs.

Zini: **It can be assumed**

Zini hugs Emma tearfully.

Emma: **His carefree days with us are history**

Zini and Emma: **In short, our pal is doomed**

Then all of them started crying at full force. Now knowing that they have lost their best friend.


	12. Chapter 10: He Lives In You

Chapter: 10

He Lives In You

Minutes later, Aladar and Neera were now walking together as the night approaches as the setting sun is now a purple hue. For the first time since Aladar has been living away from his past, he is now reunited with Neera. His old best friend. Now his lover. While walking together for a while, Aladar finally spoke. "Isn't this a great place?" asked Aladar.

"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Great Rock?" asked Neera.

"Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great" said Aladar as he climbs into a ''hammock'' of thick hanging vines. He sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Neera. "We've really needed you at home" said Neera with voice catching, as though barely under control.

"No one needs me" said Aladar quietly.

"Yes, we do! You're the king" said Neera.

"Neera, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Tarkus is" said Aladar.

"Aladar, he let the savage carnivores take over the Nesting Valley" said Neera. Aladar then seem shocked by this. "What?" said Aladar.

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. The mothers can no longer breed hatchlings. Aladar, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve and die" said Neera.

"I can't go back" said Aladar now walking away.

"Why?" asked Neera loudly.

"You wouldn't understand" said Aladar.

"What wouldn't I understand?" asked Neera.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata" said Aladar hastily.

"What?" said Neera being confused.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..." said Aladar.

"Aladar!" said Neera.

"...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" said Aladar now being irritated. Aladar then starts to walk away from Neera, but she trots back up to him. "Because it's your responsibility!" said Neera.

"Well, what about you? You and Sarla left!" said Aladar.

"We left to find help! And we found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope" said Neera.

"Sorry" said Aladar being more irritated.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Aladar I remember" said Neera.

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" said Aladar.

"No, just disappointed" said Neera.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father" said Aladar and starts to walk away again.

"Good. At least one of us does" said Neera. Aladar suddenly stops and was obviously cut by the comment about his father. How dare she talk about his father like that? He tears into Neera angrily and said "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!". Then he starts to walk away again. "I would if you would just tell me!" said Neera.

"Forget it!" said Aladar.

"Fine!" said Neera.

Aladar has now walked far away from Neera and is now pacing back and forth in a field talking to himself. "She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past" said Aladar. Then he looks up at the stars and thought about his father again. But he felt betrayed. The promise that his father made. About being there for him even in death. He might have lied to him. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault" yelled Aladar and bows his head, choking back tears. He has always believed that it was his fault for his father's death. And he's always believed that it was his own. Losing some tears, he cries for a moment. Until he hears some odd chanting from the distance. He turns his head and sees a dark figure in the trees. He was shaking the branches about, while still chanting. But the reality, is that it is actually Yar doing the chanting. But Aladar does no recognize him. But Yar continues to chant some kind of language.

Yar: **Asante sana! **

**Squash banana! **

**We we nugu! **

**Mi mi apana! **

Aladar is being slightly annoyed by the chant. He moves away trying to get away. Yar, elated by the sight of Aladar, follows him. Aladar walks until he stops while walking halfway across a log over a pond and lies down on it. Then suddenly, a rock was thrown in the water catching his attention. Aladar looks up to see the same lemur, now in another tree, starting his chant again. Aladar was now more annoyed than ever. "Come on, will you cut it out?" said Aladar. Yar laughs while doing random acrobatics in the tree. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" said Yar and laughs again. Aladar knows he was talking to him, not the tree. Aladar gets up and walks away, but Yar follows him. "Creepy little monkey" muttered Aladar to himself. Then he heard Yar still following him. "Will you stop following me? Who are you?" said Aladar without looking back. Then Yar appeared out of nowhere right in front of him, surprising Aladar. "The question is: Whooo... are you?" asked Yar. Aladar was startled by this comment. This lemur may have a point about him. Aladar sadly sighs and said "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure".

"Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret" said Yar as jumped onto his back and pulled Aladar's head over to whisper into his ear. Aladar was expecting to hear something about him that he wants to know, but instead, Yar starts to chant into his ear.

Yar: **Asante sana!**

**Squash banana!**

**We we nugu!**

**Mi mi apana!**

"Enough already! what's that supposed to mean, anyway?" said Aladar now very irritated by the chanting.

"It means you are a lemur- and I'm not" said Yar and laughs and jumps off him. Aladar then starts moving away from him. "I think... you're a little confused" said Aladar. Then Yar magically appears in front of him again. "Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are" said Yar.

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" said Aladar moving away, while being sarcastic and irritated.

"Sure do. You're Kron's boy" said Yar. Aladar stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the name. He was very surprised by this revelation. He looks back at Yar to hear him say "Bye!". Then the lemur ran off, chanting while he runs. "Hey, wait!" said Aladar and chased after him. This lemur knows something about his father. And Aladar has to know what he knows. He finally caught up with him and the lemur is in a meditative lotus position on a rock with eyes closed. "You knew my father?" asked Aladar.

"Correction- I know your father" said Yar in monotone.

"I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago" said Aladar. Then Yar suddenly leaps off the rock and over to a dense jungle-like area. "Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Yar, he knows the way. Come on!" said Yar and disappeared into the jungle. Aladar immediately chased after him. But Aladar has trouble keeping up due to his size. Because Yar is a small lemur, and Aladar has to go through a very small and thin path, not big enough for him to even go through. "Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" said Yar's voice.

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait" said Aladar as he ran.

"Come on, come on" said Yar's voice.

"Would you slow down?" said Aladar. Aladar managed to catch a glimpse of him flitting through the canopy ahead of him, laughing, hollowing, and whooping. Aladar got tangled by some vines but broke through. He tripped a few times but kept on going. Aladar struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Yar appears with his hand held up right into his face. "STOP!" said Yar. Aladar immediately stops. Then he quietly motions Aladar near some reeds. "Shhh" whispered Yar. Then he parts the reeds and points past them with his staff. "Look down there" whispered Yar. Aladar then quietly and carefully works his way out. But he was nervous. He has not seen his father for a very long time. But how is he alive? Aladar has watched him die when he was a young Iguanodon. He slowly approaches the pond and looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at. Aladar lets out a disappointed sigh and said "That's not my father. That's just my reflection".

"Noo. Look harder" said Yar as he dips his staff into the pool, creating ripples. Aladar looks closer and the ripples distorts Aladar's reflection. Then the reflection starts turning into something else. It began to take shape as it resolves into a familiar face that Aladar can only recognize: His father's face. "You see, he LIVES in YOU" said Yar. Aladar was awestruck by this. Then he heatd a deep rumbling sound and the wind quickly picks up. He looks up and sees the clouds approaching him. Then, something takes shape in the clouds. And then it took in form of Kron as it was formed in the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars and towards Aladar. Aladar was again awestruck by his father. He could not even believe what he was seeing right now. The image of Kron is ghostly at first, but steadly gains color and coherence. "Aladar. . ." said Kron quietly at first.

"Father?" said Aladar.

"Aladar, you have forgotten me" said Kron.

"No. How could I?" asked Aladar.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Aladar. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life" said Kron.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be" said Aladar.

"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king" said Kron with his eyes now glowing yellow and is framed by swirling clouds, radiating golden light. Aladar's face then began to show a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. Then the image of Kron starts to fade. "Remember who you are". As Kron disappears rapidly into the clouds, Aladar runs into the fields trying to keep up with him. "No. Please! Don't leave me" said Aladar.

"Remember..." said Kron.

"Father!" said Aladar.

"Remember..." said Kron

"Don't leave me" said Aladar.

"Remember . . ." said Kron. Then he finally disappears, and Aladar is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left to where his father's image was. As the wind tosses the grass restlessly, Aladar began to realize something. He's been running from his past for a very long time. But it will only just haunt him. And his family and home is now dying. Aladar knows that he must return home and stop Tarkus. Then Yar approaches. "What was THAT? Ha ha ha!The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?" asked Yar.

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing" said Aladar.

"Ahhh. Change is good" said Yar.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long" said Aladar. Then Yar whacks Aladar on the head with his staff. "Oww! Jeez- What was that for?" said Aladar.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past!" said Yar and laughs.

"Yeah, but it still hurts" said Aladar.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it" said Yar and swings at Aladar with his staff again. This time, Aladar ducks. "Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?" asked Yar. The Aladar smiled and said "First, I'm gonna take your stick". Then he grabs Yar's staff with his mouth and tosses it to the side. "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" said Yar and rushed over and grabbed it. Then he looks back to see Aladar running off. "Hey, where are you going?!" shouted Yar.

"I'm going back!" shouted Aladar.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" shouted Yar happily and began to laugh. His work here is done. And Aladar is going back. He began to hoot and holler as Aladar disappears into the night.

At an early light of morning, Zini, along with Emma and Baylene, are sleeping in the foggy atmosphere. Zini is curled up on Emma's back as Emma laid flat on his belly. Baylene continues to sleep beautifully. But Zini and Emma are snoring. In his snore, Emma occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs." Then Neera and Sarla appeared out from the fog and approaches them and nudges Zini. "Hey. Hey, wake up" said Sarla. Zini starts to stir. Then he sleepily opens his eyes to look who is talking to him. But he only sees a large Albertosaurus face in his face. Zini immediately starts screaming with his fur standing on end and then Emma wakes up and starts screaming too. Baylene was woke up by the sudden screaming. "It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME" said Sarla.

"Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy!" said Zini.

"Have you guys seen Aladar?" asked Neera.

"I'm afraid we haven't, dear" said Baylene as she gets up.

"I thought he was with you" said Zini holding a hand to his head.

"He was, but now me and Sarla can't find him. Where is he?" asked Neera. Then they heard laughter above them. They looked to see Yar sitting on the tree above them. "Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king... has returned" said Yar.

"I can't believe it" said Neera quietly to herself. Then she was louder and amazed and said "He's gone back!".

"He went back home!" said Sarla.

"Gone back? What do you mean?" asked Zini. Then he looks up to where Yar was at, but he was now gone. "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?" asked Zini.

"Aladar's gone to challenge Tarkus" said Neera.

"Who?" asked Zini.

"Tarkus" said Sarla.

"Who's got a tarkus?" asked Emma.

"No, no, no. It's his father's advisor" said Neera shaking her head.

"The lemur's his advisor?" asked Zini.

"No! Aladar's gone back to challenge his father's advisor to take his place as king" said Neera.

"Ohhh" said Zini and Emma now realizing.


	13. Chapter 11: The Battle

Chapter: 11

The Battle

As Aladar finally made it back home, he slowly crosses the desolated land. Aladar was shocked by the sight of the Nesting Valley looking like this. And there were bones of herbivores and carnivores everywhere. Aladar could not see a single sign of life. He was completely broken. How could Tarkus do this to his home? And most of all, he let the savage carnivores into the valley. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home, the Great Rock, surrounded by a new vast wasteland. Mostly lacking in life, it is a gray valley now. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on Aladar's face. "Aladar, wait up!" said a voice. The Iguanodon looked back to see Neera and Sarla running up to him and stands next to him on the ledge. "Look what Tarkus has done to our home" said Sarla to Aladar.

"It's awful, isn't it?" said Neera.

"I didn't want to believe you" said Aladar.

"What made you come back?" asked Neera.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" said Aladar.

"We will" said Neera.

"It's gonna be dangerous" said Aladar smiling.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha" said Neera quoting him when he said that sentence when he was young.

"I see nothing funny about this" said Zini as he, Emma, and Baylene approaches.

"Zini? Emma? Baylene? What are you guys doing here?" asked Aladar.

"At your service, my liege" said Emma while bowing with one foreleg.

"Goodness, look at this place" said Baylene.

"Uh. We're going to fight your father's advisor... for this?" asked Zini looking across the wasteland.

"Yes, Zini. This is my home" said Aladar.

"Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Aladar, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end" said Zini and bows. Aladar smiles appreciatively. Then all of them looked across the horizon, viewing the work ahead of them as the storm clouds rolls in across the landscape.

They have managed to make their way to the Great Rock without being spotted. Now all they have to do is find a way to get to Tarkus. Aladar told Baylene to stay hidden until they need her help. Because due to her large size, she can easily be spotted. Sneaking up to the edge of Great Rock, they peeked out from behind a log to see and observe hordes of savage carnivores. They were different species of them, but most of them are Velociraptors. But they are blocking their path. They must figure out a way to get past them. "Carnivores. I hate carnivores. Raptors I hate most of all" said Zini. Then he whispered to Aladar. "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?" whispered Zini to Aladar.

"Live bait" whispered Aladar.

"Good idea" said Zini. But then he realizes of who's going to be the bait. "Heeey" said Zini looking at him.

"Come on, Zini- you guys have to create a diversion" said Aladar.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" said Zini being incredulous.

Two minutes later...

The raptors heard a whistle and looks over to see Zini dressed in a hula outfit. Emma was set up like a roast pig, with a fruit in his mouth. The music sung is the Hawaiian War Chant much like the Spike Jones arrangement. Then Zini begins to sing...

Zini: **Luau!**

**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**

**Eat my buddy Emma here because he is a treat**

**Come on down and dine**

**On this tasty lizard**

**All you have to do is get in line**

While the raptors are hungrily being drawn to them, Aladar, Neera, and Sarla starts sneaking past them and towards the Great Rock.

Zini: **Aaaare you achin'**

Emma: **Yup, yup, yup**

Zini: **Foooor some meat?**

Emma: **Yup, yup, yup**

Zini: **Heeee's a big lizard**

Emma: **Yup, yup**

Zini: **You could be a big lizard too**

Zini and Emma: **Oy!**

Then they run off screaming to lead some of the raptors away. And Aladar, Neera, and Sarla make it by. "Neera, Sarla, you guys find my mother and rally our carnivores" said Aladar. Then he determinedly said "I'll look for Tarkus".

"Be careful, Aladar" said Sarla and they disappeared. Aladar starts to make his way up Great Rock. Then Aladar stops when he sees Tarkus on Great Rock. "MILEENA!" roared Tarkus. Aladar then watched as his mother starts heading up to Tarkus. As she moves past the savage carnivores, they snap at her heels. But she only glares disdainfully at them. She ascends Great Rock and approaches Tarkus. "Yes, Tarkus?" asked Mileena.

"Where is your hunting parties? Your carnivores are not doing their job" said Tarkus.

"Tarkus, there is no food. The herbivores have moved on and left" said Mileena.

"No. You're just not looking hard enough" said Tarkus.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave the Nesting Valley" said Mileena.

"We're not going anywhere" said Tarkus.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" said Mileena.

"Then so be it" said Tarkus.

"You can't do that" said Mileena being disgusted.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want" said Tarkus.

"If you were half the king Kron was you would nev-" said Mileena.

"I'm ten times the king Kron was!" yelled Tarkus as he hits her and knocks her to the ground. The Aladar appears on the ledge, growling loudly. Tarkus gasps when he saw him. Aladar jumps out and runs over to his mother. Tarkus then mistakes Aladar as Kron and is understandably frightened. "Kron? No. You're dead" said Tarkus. Mileena then awakens at her son's nudge, but also mistakes him as Kron as Tarkus did. "Kron?" said Mileena.

"No. It's me" said Aladar. Then Mileena got a better look at him. "Aladar, you're alive" said Mileena with delight. Then she became confused and said "How can that be?".

"It doesn't matter; I'm home" said Aladar. Then Tarkus finally recognizes him. "Aladar...? Aladar! I'm a little surprised to see you..." said Tarkus. Then he looked up at the same three raptors above him with an angry look and said "...alive". On the word "alive'', Valira, Kamizu, and Scat gulp audibly and slinks into the shadows. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" said Aladar angrily as he moves towards Tarkus as Mileena looks on with pride.

"Oh, Aladar, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..." said Tarkus being apologetic while also being backed into a wall.

"...Are no longer yours. Step down, Tarkus" said Aladar.

"Oh, oh, ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh- however, there is one little problem. You see them?" said Tarkus. Aladar looks up to see a horde of hungry savage carnivores above him staring down at him. "They think I'M king" said Tarkus.

"Well, we don't" said a voice. Aladar and Tarkus looked to see Neera and Sarla with Aladar's Iguanodon family and a horde of the valley's carnivores. The ones loyal to Kron. "Aladar is the rightful king" said Neera.

"He deserves the throne. Not you, Tarkus" said Sarla.

"The choice is yours, Tarkus. Either step down or fight" said Aladar.

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Aladar?" asked Tarkus.

"That's not gonna work, Tarkus. I've put it behind me" said Aladar.

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" asked Tarkus.

"Aladar, what is he talking about?" asked Neera.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Aladar, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Kron's death!" said Tarkus with delight. Tarkus's last sentence caused all the dinosaurs loyal to Aladar to concentrate on him. Aladar steels himself for a moment, then took a step forward and said "I am". The dinosaurs loyal to Aladar were shocked by what he said and Mileena approaches her son. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true" said Mileena with much grief.

"It's true" said Aladar regretfully.

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!" said Tarkus as the sound of lightning crashes.

"No. It was an accident" said Aladar.

"If it weren't for you, Kron would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?" said Tarkus as he walks around and around Aladar as he accuses him.

"No" said Aladar.

"Then...you're...guilty" said Tarkus severely.

"No. I'm not a murderer" said Aladar. Tarkus is now backing up Aladar up the length of Great Rock. "Oh, Aladar, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE...KNOWS...WHY!" said Tarkus. After his last sentence, Aladar slips over the edge and tries to hang on the ledge. "Aladar!" said Neera. Lightning then strikes below, igniting the fire below. As Aladar tries to climb back up, Tarkus pretends to think. "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died" said Tarkus. Then he bites into Aladar's back, as he did to Kron before, as Aladar roared in pain and Tarkus picked him up and ploped him down in front of him and almost over the edge. Then he places his foot on him and leans close to whisper into Aladar's ear. "And here's MY little secret: I killed Kron" said Tarkus. Aladar then had a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. Realization filled his face and he became angry. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Tarkus on his back with his thumbspike to his throat. "NooooOOO! Murderer!" yelled Aladar. The dinosaurs then gasped in shock as Tarkus is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken. "No, Aladar, please" said Tarkus.

"Tell them the truth!" said Aladar.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the beholdllgkkk!" said Tarkus but was interrupted when Aladar presses his thumbspike on his throat, preparing to cut it. "All right. All right. I did it".

"So they can hear you" said Aladar.

"I killed Kron!" said Tarkus grudgingly but clear. Then Neera and Sarla starts towards Tarkus as the savage carnivores attack Aladar in a wall of teeth. Then the carnivores and Iguanodons loyal to Aladar joins in. One of the savage carnivores prepares to kill Aladar, but Sarla attacks it and knocks it off him. Aladar quickly roars to call Baylene. Moments later, she came running in to help. She roared and swings her neck and strikes the savage carnivores hard. Then Emma came charging in with Zini riding on him. They let out their war cry as they ran through the horde, knocking them everywhere like bowling pins. Neera tackles a savage carnivore and slashes at it face, cutting it. Other valley's carnivores were tussling around with savage carnivores. Aladar has fought some of them and one of the Velociraptors leaped at his back and bites at him. Aladar roared in pain. But it was whacked off by Yar's staff and Aladar looks up to see him doing a battle scream and joins the fray. Yar was then surrounded by several raptors and Yar is in a kung-fu stance. The raptors giggled at him because he's a small monkey. But that changes when they attacked him and Yar beats them all into submission by kicking and punching them in kung-fu style. Most of the savage carnivores are now retreating from the Great Rock. Then Zini is now being chased by Valira and Kamizu and he runs into the cave. Petrie then sees him from outside his cage as Zini runs towards him for safety from the raptors. "Let me out! Let me out!" said Petrie.

"Let me in! Let me in!" said Zini and got in the cage with him. The raptors then approached the cage and started snarling. "...Ple-he-hease don't eat me" pleaded Zini to the raptors.

"Problem?" said a voice. The raptors looked to see Emma at the cave's entrance. "Hey, who's the fat guy?" said Kamizu.

"Are you talking to me?" said Emma.

"Uh oh. They called him fat" said Zini.

"Are you talking to me?!" said Emma.

"Shouldn't 'a done that" said Zini.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" said Emma.

"Now they're in for it" said Zini.

"They CALL me... MIIISTER FAT GUY! AAAAAHHH..." yelled Emma and charged at the raptors. Outside the cave, Scat can hear Emma beating up the raptors while saying random things and with all the crashing sounds coming from inside. The raptors then ran out of the cave as Emma, Zini, and Petrie cheered. Aladar then looks around for Tarkus. Then he sees him trying to sneak away. Tarkus sees him and runs with Aladar chasing him. Tarkus ran up to the high point of Great Rock. But Tarkus reached the top and runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Looking back, Aladar jumps through the wall of flames and slowly approaches him. Tarkus is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Aladar's mercy. "Murderer" said Aladar quietly and severely.

"Aladar, Aladar. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you" said Tarkus.

"You don't deserve to live" said Aladar. Tarkus was unsure of his tactic. "But, Aladar, I am... ah...family" said Tarkus. Then he regains composure and said "It's the savage carnivores who are the real enemy. It was their fault- it was their idea!". Unfortunately, Valira, Kamizu, and Scat were on the other side of the wall of flames. They overheard him and back away growling at Tarkus's betrayal. "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie" said Aladar.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old ''Uncle''...? said Tarkus with an ingratiating grin.

"No, Tarkus. I'm not like you" said Aladar.

"Oh, Aladar, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me. I mean, anything" said Tarkus feeling greatly relieved.

"Run. Run away, Tarkus. And never return" said Aladar gravely, with deep anger. Tarkus then remembers that it was the same thing that he told Aladar before when the Iguanodon was young. "Yes. Of course. As you wish..." said Tarkus as he looks down and sees a pile of hot coals. "...your Majesty!". Then he kicked the coals into Aladar's face and Aladar roared in pain as Tarkus attacks him. Tarkus knocks Aladar onto his back and bites at him, but Aladar kicks him off and knocks him back. Tarkus lunged at him again, but Aladar dodges him and rears up on his hind legs and slashes at Tarkus's face with his thumbspike. Tarkus roared in pain and then bites into Aladar's back and tosses him aside. Aladar quickly got up from the pain of being bit and he rams his head to Tarkus's head and they engaged in a power struggle. Tarkus wins and knocks him to the ground and lunged at him. But Aladar rolled away and horsekicks him in the face. Then Aladar charged and butts him to the ground. Then they engaged in another power struggle and they tussled around as they attack each other until Tarkus lands a heavy blow with a swing of his tail and knocks Aladar down on his back. Aladar looks and sees Tarkus jumping through the flames at him. Aladar gathers courage and uses Tarkus's momentum in a "throw" similar to Neera's fighting tactics to send him over the edge. Tarkus then tumbles down to the bottom and landed hard. But then he weakly gets up. He sees Kamizu, Valira, and Scat approaching with angry looks on their faces and smiles. "Ahh, my friends" said Tarkus smiling.

"Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!" said Valira.

"Yeah, that's what I heard" said Kamizu. Then they turned to Scat and said "Scat?". Scat then laughs evily as more savage carnivores approaches Tarkus angrily. Tarkus's face was filled with horror by what he has done. "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!" said Tarkus as we now only see shadows as the horde of carnivores closes in and devours Tarkus.


	14. Chapter 12: The Dinosaur King

Chapter: 12

The Dinosaur King

As the flames burns on Great Rock, the rain finally came and douses the flames. Leaving the area in a cloud of steam and smoke, as if it was a fog. All the savage carnivores have fled the valley and are never returning. Aladar then appears coming down and greets his family. Petrie, along with Sarla and some of the valley's carnivores, bowed to him Then Aladar greets his mother and Neera and she and Aladar nuzzled lovingly. Then they heard the clatter of Yar's staff.. They looked to see Yar motioning for Aladar to ascend Great Rock as king. Simba starts up and pauses to look at Zini, Emma, and Baylene. All three of them bowed to him and they and Aladar huddled together in friendship. "I couldn't have done this without you guys" said Aladar. Then he continues up the Great Rock and stops for a moment to embrace Yar as his father did. "It is time" said Yar. Very majestically, he ascends through the rain. All of Aladar's friends and family were in awe as he moves up. When Aladar reached the point, he looks up at the sky and sees a hole in the clouds where he sees a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly. "Remember". Those were his father's words that are in Aladar's mind. And Aladar was remembered who he was. One of the great Dinosaur Kings. Aladar's expression gains confidence and strength. Then he majestically roars. And all of the dinosaurs loyal to Aladar roared in reply.

Years later, the Nesting Valley has now been healed. The green grass and trees were now blown against the wind. The creeks and lakes were flowing with fresh water. And all of the dinosaurs have finally returned. A gathering of them are at Great Rock, waiting for the presentation of Aladar's new heir. Aladar and Neera are now married and Neera became Queen of the Nesting Valley. Sarla and Baylene became Aladar's most trusted advisors. Aladar's mother, Mileena, resigns as queen and is now living a normal life. Emma and Zini decided to leave the Hakuna Matata jungle and stay in the Nesting Valley with Aladar. As the gathering of the dinosaurs surrounds Great Rock, Aladar, Neera, Zini, Emma, Baylene, and Sarla are on the point of Great Rock as Petrie up to them. Zini, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All of the dinosaurs continues to roar as the presentation of Aladar begins.

Full Chorus: **Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

As Aladar and Neera nuzzled each other lovingly, Yar appears holding their Iguanodon hatchling. A new heir to the throne. Then he lifts the hatchling up to present the heir to the dinosaur.

Full Chorus: **Circle of... Liiife**

The great Circle of Life is now complete.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review the story! Tell about what you liked or what needs to be changed! Thank you!**


End file.
